Hwoarang's Dojo
by jojoDO
Summary: Hwoarang has never been a very responsible guy, nor has he cared to be. When Baek announces his retirement, he has one final lesson for Hwo as he passes the dojo onto his reluctant pupil.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is a request from my dear buddy who really needs to get back to writing, DaMastah101. Sorry I took so long, buddy! Hope you enjoy.**

Hwoarang was a simple man who enjoyed simple things in life: the rush of street fighting, the thrill of tearing up the freeway on a motorcycle, and even hitting it up the ladies every once in a while. He was a guy who enjoyed life, but more importantly... freedom. For a young hothead in his 20s, responsibility was a word that didn't quite process in his mental dictionary and that was possibly due to not having any parents and being forced to train under a total dick whom he relished in the opportunity to rebel against. Due to the circumstances in life that had ultimately led him to this point, Hwoarang had become content with the way things were. He accepted that he had to live with Master Baek and be pushed every day. He accepted that he had a dishonorable discharge from the Korean military on his permanent record. And most of all, he accepted that life was shit and there was only one cure...

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO!" Hwoarang whooped as he sped down the street, popping a wheelie and engulfing the area with a thick cloud of smoke. The nearby on-goers didn't appreciate it too much, as they shouted curses in between their coughing and flailing arms. Hwoarang's only response was to flip them off as he sped past them with a smug grin. He didn't give a shit who he pissed off; he was living life to the brink, and those tools weren't gonna hold him back. Life was an open road, and he was going full throttle!

After a good pleasant drive and making plenty of new "friends" along the way, Hwoarang was feeling nice and fired up inside, like a smoldering hot muffler. As his blood boiled inside his body, he felt the urge like never before: he wanted to beat somebody's ass.

Hwoarang parked his bike outside a local biker bar and stopped to breathe in the cool evening air. After a few deep breaths, his eyes opened with a fire coursing through them like never before. He was a whore; a whore who lusted for the sensation of putting a foot in someone's jaw. It wouldn't be hard to start shit here, as this was one of the most violent bars in the area and Hwoarang had already established quite a notorious reputation already.

"Now then... how should I do this? Oooh, nice bikes..." Hwoarang muttered with a grin. He looked next to his hawg and saw a long line of custom-made low to the ground mean machines parked in perfect symmetry. Hwoarang stopped for a moment and admired them all, letting out a whistle as he scanned them from muffler to handlebars.

"Yeeeeah those are freakin nice! God forgive me for the ultimate sin I'm about to commit, heh heh..."

Looking both ways, Hwoarang approached the one on the far left. With a deep breath and a count to three, Hwoarang dropped the final snowflake that would unleash the avalanche of violence.

"HAAAAAH!"

With a booming kiai, Hwoarang threw a side kick that toppled the bike in once blow. The bike fell onto the next one, which fell onto the next one, and the domino effect was in full motion. One by one all of the bikes toppled with a loud CRASH! until there was only one left. It had tilted slightly, but didn't fall all of the way.

"Aw... missed it by one point..." Hwoarang pouted. With a grin, he approached the last bike and threw a spinning roundhouse kick that finished the job. The bike hit the dirt with a huge cloud of dust, followed by a crash and a breaking of glass (the headlight). NOW the job was done. All that was left now... was to wait.

"Aaaaaany minute now..." Hwoarang muttered as he tapped his foot impatiently. He put his hand to his ear and listened in anticipation. There it was... the thunderous footsteps.

The door swung open and out poured a torrent of mean looking Korean guys with vests and bandannas. Most had scary tattoos plastered on their arms and some on the face even. One thing was certain: THEY. WERE. PISSED.

"There! It was that motherf***er right there!" one of them pointed. All at once, their faces fixated on Hwoarang's. Hwoarang couldn't have been more thrilled.

One of the men stepped forward. He was a big, mean looking man with a shaved head and a tiny soul patch. He was wearing sunglasses, but Hwoarang could only imagine the fury in the eyes that lie underneath.

"Yo, you got some kind of beef with us, motherf***er?" he asked in a blunt voice. He wasn't really yelling; ironically, his voice was completely calm.

"Nah, I just think your machines are tacky. Cheap headlights, too." Hwoarang said with a grin.

The man's face didn't change at all; he simply knelt down and picked up the broken headlight, not taking his eyes away from it or saying a word for a full minute. Finally, after having a moment of silence for his fallen headlight, the man rose back to his feet and approached Hwoarang.

"You know kid, I can't imagine how cocky you must be to think you can take all of us in a fight."

Hwoarang scoffed and took his hands out of his pockets. "Psssh... bitch, I've fought in the King of Iron Fist Tournament. You are your little butt queers with their girly bandannas ain't got SHIT ON ME!"

The man's face again didn't change, but Hwoarang knew he was ready for combat when he took off his sunglasses and put them in his pocket. Hwoarang looked into the man's eyes; they weren't furious, but completely cold.

"Ya know, It's no fun when you're not pissed. Is there ANYTHING I can do to piss you off, bro?" Hwoarang asked.

"Kid, I've been on this Earth since before you were even a dirty thought in your daddy's head. I don't let myself get spurred into getting emotional, especially not by young punks like you." the man replied. He tilted his head left and right, cracking his neck thoroughly.

"Oh really? Well what if I do this?"

Before the man even saw it coming, Hwoarang brought his heel crashing into the side of his thigh. The man wasn't fazed by the kick, but there was a loud cracking sound. It sounded very similar to the headlight... the cracking of glass.

The biker man stood in shock for a few seconds, processing the full gravity of what had just happened. In his mind, he silently prayed it wasn't so... but as he reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the contents within, he knew that his greatest fear had come true... his black sunglasses were a broken pile of little black bits in his hand.

"My...my... y-you b-b-broke my..."

Hwoarang's eyes widened as he witnessed the man's face change completely. No longer was he the quiet, stoic badass he initially appeared to be. Now... he kinda looked like a psycho killer.

"KILL THIS MOTHERF***ER!" he barked at the top of his lungs. He reached into his vest and whipped out a switchblade. All of his equally pissed off loyal followers did the same.

"Now we're talking..." Hwoarang whispered, his breathing becoming erratic. His heart pounded in his chest as he clenched his fists and got into stance. This feeling right now... this was what he lived for.

They all rushed him at once, knives headed straight for his chest. With a chuckle, Hwoarang swung his hips and his left leg soared across their faces, toppling four guys with one horizontal arc kick. One man closed in from the side and thrust his hand, but Hwoarang spun around and kicked the knife out of his fingers, then thrust his left foot forward and caught the guy directly on the nose. With perfect balance on one foot, Hwoarang swung that same left leg around and caught two guys on the side of the head with his heel.

"DIEEEE YOU F***ING PRICK!" the broken sunglasses man squealed, singing a much different tune now as he charged forward.

"Hmph. Outta your league..." Hwoarang chuckled as he maintained balance on his right foot and used his left leg to kick the guy hard in his kneecap. His leg buckled as he fell on all fours, his head underneath Hwoarang's elevated leg like he was awaiting to be beheaded. Hwoarang played the role of executioner perfectly as he raised his left leg as high as he could and then brought the heel crashing down onto the downed man's head.

Finally, as all the men were downed, Hwoarang finally put his left foot down and admired his handiwork. He had beaten them all... and he didn't even use both of his feet.

"Guuuh! Agh... arrgh! Y-you..." the broken sunglasses man spat. "J-just you wait, asshole! This isn't the end! We still have... aghhhh..."

Before he could get anymore words out, the man fell unconscious. With a loud yawn, Hwoarang approached his motorcycle and mounted it.

"Whew! Gettin kinda tired... guess I better head on back. Ugh, I hope Baek's asleep..."

Hwoarang knew all too well how intense Baek's wrath could be, but he quickly shook those fearful thoughts out of his head and fired up the ignition. Revving the engine a few times, Hwoarang went full throttle and tore off down the street. Feeling satisfied by the violence he had just inflicted, he made his way home to Baek's dojo.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Hwoarang made sure to kill the motor about a quarter down the block, as Baek would almost certainly hear the deafening sound of his "death machine" as he often called it. He walked it the rest of the way and parked it in the tiny makeshift garage that he paid Miguel to build for him (when you look past his pent up rage, the guy is quite a handyman). With quiet footsteps and a stealthy demeanor, Hwoarang slowly cracked open the door and stepped inside. He was greeted by an endless dark abyss, as the lights were all turned off.

"Whew... guess the old bastard's asleep." Hwoarang whispered to himself.

As soon as those words escaped his lips, all the lights came on at once in a sick twist of irony. Hwoarang groaned and turned around, coming face to face with his master Baek, who had a look on his face that could make babies cry.

"HWOARANG!" he boomed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OUT SO LATE! I HAD TO CLEAN THE DOJO MYSELF!"

Hwoarang groaned and put his hand to his face. "Ugh, I was just having a little fun! Do you know what "fun" is? Huh?"

Hwoarang received a hand across his head for that smart comment. As he grabbed his head and hissed in pain and annoyance, Baek continued to lecture him.

"You can have all the fun you want on your down time. But when you're on MY schedule, you have a responsibility to this dojo! Now... I'm getting the wood."

Hwoarang's face twisted in horror. "N-no, please don't. P-please don't get the wood."

"Oh, I'm getting the wood."

"Master, please!"

"Oh, NOWWWW I'm your master. NOW you show me respect now that you're afraid. Well too bad, you little renegade! I've told you time and time again that every two nights is dojo cleaning night. But it seems there's only one way to get through to you...pain."

Baek didn't say another word; he turned around and stormed off as Hwoarang stood there, cursing his bad luck. How did he always know?! The old man was cracking down; Hwoarang was able to get away with going out less and less these days. And every time he got caught... he got the wood. Damn, he hated the wood.

Baek came back into the room, carrying two cinder blocks on each shoulder. Damn, he was strong! But that wasn't what terrified Hwoarang; what made him really piss himself was the thick log of red oak Baek had tucked underneath his arm. Baek set the contents down on the floor and stacked up two cinder blocks on the right and left. Then, lifting the heavy slab of wood, he balanced it on top of the blocks.

"Now... you know the drill." Baek stated. "I want you to start heel striking this wood and don't stop until I say so."

Hwoarang put on his most pitiful face. "Awwwwwww Baek! Do I have toooooo?"

"Hey, just remember... if you can break it, then you'll never have to do this again, heh heh."

Hwoarang frowned. "You're crazy, old man! If I tried to break it, I'd shatter my foot!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to keep hitting it all night! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Admitting defeat, Hwoarang groaned and got into stance. With a deep breath he raised his leg high above his head, preparing to rain down on the wood with his heel.

"HAH!"

Hwoarang's heel came crashing down on the wood with a THUD, but the wood didn't budge. Hwoarang immediately felt a rush of stinging pain flood through his foot.

"And I want you to count while you do it." Baek commanded.

"Ugh, fine. HANA! Ugh...DUL! Ugh... SET! Ugh... NET!"

With each heel strike, Hwoarang's foot ached more and more. The flooding pain was building up like pressure on a closed container. Any second now, Hwoarang was certain his foot would break and his life would become a lot less fun in an instant.

"Good, good." Baek said, turning and walking away. "Well, I'd say you're making a good pace. I'm going to bed! I want to hear a thud every two seconds! If you stop even once, so help me I'll unleash hell upon you!"

"Ugh, I HEAR YOU! Grrrr... DASEOT! YEOSEOT!"

And so the agonizing kicking of the red oak wood continued all night long. As Hwoarang stood there and beat the crap out of his poor foot, he wondered deep inside just why the hell he had to put up with this crap every day. Baek was the man who took care of him, who fed him and gave him a place to live. But when he acted like this... when he pushed Hwoarang for no reason and was always riding his dick about everything... how was Hwoarang supposed to respect him?! Hwoarang thought long and hard about this as he continued his exercise that night.

 **THE NEXT MORNING...**

Hwoarang's eyes opened and he looked around; he was on the floor. Did he fall asleep?!

"Ugh... that was the worst sleep of my li-OH SHIT!"

Hwoarang tried to stand up and was immediately greeted by a rush of crippling pain in his foot that made him fall back down in an instant. He rolled around on the floor and clutched his foot, wincing so hard he could almost feel a tear forming.

"OWWWW! GOD DAMN YOU AND YOUR STUPID WOOD, BAEK!"

With seething anger coursing through him producing enough adrenaline to kill his pain, Hwoarang stood back up with a look of pure vengeance. He looked at the source of his pain: the godforsaken piece of red oak wood that he was forced to kick so many times in the past. With a booming eruption from his throat, Hwoarang grabbed the piece of wood and chucked it through the nearby window, shattering it. A loud crash echoed, followed by the impact of little glass pieces all over the wooden floor.

Before Hwoarang even had time to stand there and think about what he did, footsteps echoed throughout the dojo until the door swung open and in came Baek.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS-"

Before Baek could finish, he looked at the broken window and his mouth widened with horror.

"M-m-my window..."

Baek was frozen with shock for a few moments as he stared at his fallen window. He couldn't believe Hwoarang could go this far; sure he had always been hotheaded, especially as a kid... but never had he gone as far as vandalizing the dojo!

Baek turned to Hwoarang, fire spouting from his eyes.

"You..."

Hwoarang just stared back, shooting dagger at his angry master. Normally Hwoarang would be afraid, but he was too pissed off to be scared of Baek's wrath right now.

"This dojo belonged to my father... and his father before him. I grew up here! This dojo was passed onto me... and I've allowed you to live here. HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS SACRED PLACE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Hwoarang scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Tch, whatever old man! It's just a window. I can replace it. Just get off my dick!"

Baek's anger got the best of him once again as he raised a hand and prepared to unleash it across Hwoarang's face. But Hwoarang was having none of that. As Baek's hand came soaring towards him, Hwoarang frowned and intercepted his hand mid-swing.

Baek stood there in shock for a second as Hwoarang held his wrist; never had he done this either. Usually, he had enough humility to realize he was wrong and accept his punishment. But today... he was being extra rebellious. Vandalizing his dojo, talking back to him, and now this? It was enough to drive Baek to a point of anger from which he couldn't return.

As the equally pissed off master and student locked eyes, they knew what was coming next was inevitable. The only question was... who would snap first?

"HEEEYAAAGH!" Baek screamed as he unleashed his foot with an inside leg kick that sent Hwoarang plummeting to the ground. Hwoarang laid there on the ground for a second, cursing. His anger was at it's peak; he was tired of dealing with Baek.

And just like that... it was on.

Ignoring his pain, Hwoarang sprang to his feet and threw a spinning kick to Baek's midsection, which Baek managed to check effortlessly. But Hwoarang didn't stop there; he let his legs fly with repeated kicks to the body. Left, right , left, right... but Baek's reflexes were too great as he bounced the kicks off of his forearms. Finally, Baek retaliated with a spinning hook kick aimed directly at Hwoarang's head. The kick was so lightning fast that Hwoarang couldn't dodge it completely; it managed to graze his chin and send him plopping to the floor.

Hwoarang wasn't even considering quitting as he got back up and let his left leg fly with a barrage of kicks. Baek swayed out of the way of each one, but Hwoarang didn't quit; he was a machine right now, fueled by blind rage. He knew he was acting irrationally, but Hwoarang didn't care; right now he had that same lust for violence and Baek was the one unfortunate enough to have set it off. He was letting it all out: years and years of Baek's torment were being released with each kick.

"YOU...WILL...RESPECT...ME!" Baek yelled as he parried all of Hwoarang's kicks and threw a powerful kick to Hwoarang's right leg, which knocked him off his foot instantly.

Baek stood over his fallen student; anger and vengeance in his eyes. He was feeling very similar to Hwoarang right now; for years and years this insolent whelp had defied him. Everything Baek did for him, he took for granted. Well no more! Baek was done being nice; this kid was going to get his priorities straight one way or another.

As Baek raised his heel to strike down on Hwoarang, he created an opening that Hwoarang capitalized on more quickly than Baek could have imagined.

"I'M DONE WITH YOUR BULLSHIT!" Hwoarang screamed as he sprang to his feet and threw a spinning kick to Baek's sternum, knocking him down instantly.

The room was silent for a minute after that kick. Hwoarang just stood there, panting heavily. Baek was on the ground, his expression no longer angry...but twisted in pain. But this wasn't pain like a normal hit during sparring; his face had a look of genuine hurt on it. It was as if at that moment, his entire life was turned inside out and microwaved.

Baek continued to say nothing as Hwoarang finally snapped out of it and turned away.

"...I'm going to Julia's."

Those were the last words shared between them as Hwoarang stomped out of the dojo and Baek continued to lay there, a torrent of emotions running through him. Right now, he just wanted to lay down and think about how the hell things could have gotten to this point. Hwoarang was always a tough kid to raise, but they had always managed to get by. But after this morning...Baek feared things could never be the same. Hwoarang was going down a dark path: a path of violence, vices and philandering. Baek had always tried to use aggression to put him down the path of righteousness... but by doing that, did he inadvertently steer him in the wrong direction?

Baek groaned and started to get up to his feet. He would sweep up the dojo later after he rested, then try to patch things up with Hwoarang. But as he got on one knee, his eyes widened and a choked gasp escaped from his throat as he grabbed his chest and fell back down.

"Ack! Ughhh... agh...!"

Baek started coughing violently, so violently that he had to curl up to stifle the pain burning in his chest. He couldn't get up.

"H-Hwoarang... p-please... f-forgive me..." Baek wheezed as he laid there and coughed the life out of his body.

 **MEANWHILE...**

"What happened, Hwo?" Julia asked in a soft voice as she gently stroked Hwoarang's hair. The two of them were laying in the bedroom of Julia's apartment, Hwoarang's head rested on her lap as she soothed his anger with her soft touch.

"Ah, I just got into it with the old man." Hwoarang replied, his voice also softer now that he was calmed down.

"You mean Master Baek?"

"Yeah... he's just always pushing me. Every time I try to go out and have a good time, I come home to him bitching at me and making me do painful exercises.

"Well perhaps he's just looking out for you."

"Aw, don't give me that shit. Please tell me you're not taking his side!" Hwoarang growled.

"Hwo, Baek is a sweet man. He's like a father to you, isn't he?"

"NO! He's nothing like a father! If he was a father, I would've called 911 on his ass for child abuse years ago!"

"Aw, Hwo..."

Julia leaned down and planted a tiny kiss behind his ear to calm him back down. If there was one person in the world that could soothe the savage beast, it was her.

"I just wish he would quit treating me like this." Hwoarang replied, his voice slightly breaking. "When is he gonna understand that I'm not like him? I don't want to be some Tae Kwon Do teacher or a military instructor. I just wanna go out and street fight!"

"Hwo... Baek just wants you to have goals in life." Julia replied.

"Oh, I have goals, It's called racing and fighting! That's all I need in life. That's a career you can make a living with."

"Yeah, if you wanna get arrested! That stuff is illegal and you know it, Hwo. Baek wants you to lead an honest life."

"Yeah, according to HIS design. I got news for you, Jules. Nobody is gonna tell me how to live my life. Not Baek, not anyone."

"Ahhh you're so hardheaded!" Julia sighed.

"Yeah? Well... you're a nerd."

"Oh shut up you jerk." Julia giggled, playfully slapping him. "Do you wanna stay here for awhile?"

"Yeah... I don't think I can go back there for a while. Maybe ever..."

Julia pulled back the covers and the two of them snuggled close together. Hwoarang smiled and planted a warm kiss on Julia, which she happily returned. The two of them fell asleep huddled together.

 **ONE HOUR LATER...**

Julia and Hwoarang were abruptly awoken by a ringing phone. After groaning for a few seconds and wiping her eyes, Julia leaned over and grabbed her cell phone, then flicked it open.

"Hello?"

 _"Hi, is this Julia Chang?"_

"Uhhh yeah. Who's this?"

 _"Is Hwoarang there?"_

"Y-yeah. M-may I ask what this is about?"

Hwoarang laid there wondering what was going on. A look of worry spread on his face when he heard Julia give a horrified gasp.

"I...I see...th-thank you. I'll tell him. Bye."

Julia closed her phone and set it down, her hand trembling. She turned to Hwoarang, a look of anger in her eyes.

"What did you do?!"

Hwoarang gave a strange look as he scratched his head. "Wha..what? What are you talking about?"

Julia's response was an angry slap across his face.

"An ambulance just came and took Baek to the emergency room!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this chap may hit you in the feels a little. I think it played out like a cheesy soap opera though lol.**

There wasn't a second wasted between Hwoarang and Julia as the two of them hopped onto Hwoarang's motorcycle and took off down the street in a flash. Right now there was a whirlwind of emotions swirling around Hwoarang's head...mainly guilt. Did he really cause this? What if Baek was critically injured, or worse...dying? Suddenly, Hwoarang had a lot of things to reconsider; his anger is what drove him to this point. If this was what he was capable of doing to Baek... what if he hurt Julia one day?

The motorcycle skidded to a halt in the parking lot of the hospital as Hwoarang and Julia leaped off and sped into the building as fast as humanly possible.

Hwoarang approached the front desk and didn't bother with pleasantries as he immediately blurted out

"WHERE'S MASTER BAEK?!"

"He's in room 20b." the receptionist said. Those were the only words that needed to be shared as Julia and Hwoarang sped down the hallways and pinpointed Baek's location.

"Please be okay...please be okay..." Hwoarang continued to mutter. It's true that he didn't agree with Baek much, but he didn't want to see the man who raised him die!

"Right there, Hwo!" Julia pointed. There it was: room 20b. Baek was in there, right now, possibly dying. Just the thought of it made Hwoarang scared to put his hand on the doorknob. As his hand quivered, a warm gentle hand reached over and grabbed it.

"It's okay, Hwo... I'm here for you." Julia said softly. The two of them locked eyes for a second as Hwoarang gulped and prepared to confront his master for the first time since that violent morning.

With a silent count to three, Hwoarang opened the door and the two of them walked inside. There, laying in bed hooked up to IV tubes, was his master. His breathing was extremely wheezy, and he let out a cough or two every few seconds.

"M-Master Baek!" Hwoarang cried. He ran up to the bed and approached Baek, who turned and looked at him.

"Ah...H-Hwoarang... you came..." he wheezed. As he said those words, a few more violent coughs escaped his throat.

"Oh God, Baek... what have I done? What have I done?" Hwoarang sobbed as he grabbed his head and shook violently.

"It's not your fault, my boy." Baek coughed. "The truth is, I am to blame. I acted in a manner unbefitting of a sensei when I attacked you. Hwoarang... please forgive me."

"Aw Baek, it's not your fault. I was being an asshole." Hwoarang replied, scratching his head.

"Yes, yes you were." Baek agreed with a smile.

"The thing is, Baek, I mean, master... well... dammit, I'm not like you okay?! I'm not gonna grow up to be some great master like you are! So why do you have to push me so hard? I just wanna have fun in life!"

Baek coughed a few times as he lifted his arm and put it on Hwoarang's shoulder. "Ah, Hwoarang... you're still so young. I've tried and tried to lead you down an honest path, but you just aren't willing to follow me. You'd rather go out and get into brawls, and race that motorcycle of yours down the highway and put people in danger."

"But it's what I enjoy!"

"That's a life that will only lead you to despair. Hwoarang, I don't want to see you get hurt or arrested. I want you to be a strong, upstanding person. Someone that people look up to and respect. But most importantly... I want you to learn responsibility."

"But... I just can't." Hwoarang said bluntly, looking down.

"You CAN. You're just not willing to. Hwoarang... the reason I punish you so much is because you've shown me just how unwilling you are to do right. You never get along with the other students, despite being the most experienced and someone that they should be able to look up to. You never take care of the dojo, the place of my family's legacy and the place you lay your head down at night. You're just... you're such a rebellious little cretin!"

Baek's outburst caused him to start coughing a bit more violently than before as he sat up in the bed and clutched his chest. Julia got behind him and rubbed his back as Baek wheezed in a vain effort to catch his breath.

"Hah...hah... I'm s-sorry f-for that outburst. Hwoarang... the truth is... I've failed you as a sensei and as a father. There's...nothing more...I can do... for you..."

"B-Baek?" Hwoarang said, the worry very apparent in his tone.

"Except...for one thing. It's all... I have left. It's my last ditch effort... at teaching you how to act like a grownup. Hwoarang... I may not sound like it but I still believe in you. That's why...I...I'm g-giving you..."

"Giving me what?!"

"...the dojo."

"WH-WHAT?!"

Baek coughed and hacked as he reached over and forcefully grabbed Hwoarang's hand.

"Listen to me, boy! You are my greatest... s-student! You're the closest thing I have to a son. That's why it has to be you! I'm tired, my boy... I can't keep doing this for the rest of my life. When the two of us fought and you landed that blow, that's when I realized that my time is up. I have to hang up my gi and... p-pass things on to the new generation.

"But Baek! I don't want to!" Hwoarang cried, tears forming in his eyes. "I can't do it, dammit! I'm not like you! I'm not a leader!"

"Y-you ARE... w-well you can learn to be. Hwoarang... forgive me for what I'm doing... but you don't have a choice. You're... a part of my legacy... whether you like it or not..."

"NO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

"Heh heh heh... I'm sorry Hwoarang but that's the way it has to be. The students will look to you now for guidance... the dojo is yours to take care of and run on a daily basis. You may not like it, but... this will be the best experience of your life. It will...make you...a better...person..."

Baek coughed and hacked a few more times as he placed both hands on the teary eyed Hwoarang.

"It's all yours now, my boy. Consider this my official retirement, hahahaha..."

Baek's eyes closed as he leaned back against the pillow and let out a long, labored breath. Hwoarang and Julia were full on crying now as Hwoarang threw himself against his master's body.

"NOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME MASTER! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! PLEASE DON'T DIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly, Baek's eyes reopened and he angrily smacked Hwoarang across the head.

"I'M NOT DYING, you snot nosed little nuisance!"

Hwoarang and Julia just stood there awkwardly for a second, avoiding eye contact with the obviously angry Baek who now realized they were counting down the seconds until he was out of their lives for good.

"Seriously, did you think a broken sternum was going to kill me? I still have a good 50 years to enjoy a life of retirement, hahahahahahaha!"

"Oh, uh... s-sorry, Baek." they both said in unison, now embarrassed that they were writing Baek off so quickly.

Baek coughed a few times before continuing. "Anyways... I have faith in you Hwoarang. All I ask is that you do a good job preserving OUR legacy. It's all up to you now."

"Yeah... great." Hwoarang said flatly.

"So what will you do now, Master Baek?" Julia asked.

"Hmmm... well, master Wang told me about this kickass retirement home that he's staying at now in America. It's got a pool, golf, tv... and the nurses all wear tight ass pants. I might just go there."

"Oh that's just great. Put all the burden on me and leave the country, huh?!" Hwoarang snapped.

"Oh come on, boy. You can still call me if you need advice. But aside from that, this is a job that you must do on your own. I can't hold your hand anymore, Hwoarang. It's time you stepped up and took a little responsibility for once in your life."

"Grrrr... maybe I should have finished the job back there..." Hwoarang mumbled. He immediately received an elbow to the gut, courtesy of Julia.

"Hwo, be nice!"

"Welp, if you don't mind, I'd really like to eat now. Hey, did you know that there's a Marshall China still open in Korea? Who'da thought?!" Baek said happily.

"Oh, whatever. Go ahead and stuff your face, old man. I hope you choke on it!" Hwoarang yelled, before turning around and storming out of the room.

"H-hwo! Ummm it's nice to see you're okay, Master Baek. Bye!" Julia said with a smile as she hurried after Hwoarang.

Outside in the parking lot, Hwoarang temper had flared back up big time. He was so angry, he was ready to kick the first thing he saw. A discarded beer bottle was the unfortunate victim of his wrath as Hwoarang kicked it with all of his might.

"DAMN THAT MAN!"

Julia put her arms around Hwoarang and pressed her cheek against his to console him.

"How could he do this to me? He knows I don't want to follow in his footsteps, so he decides to retire and put it all on me?! How f**ing selfish can one guy be?!"

"Hwo, shut your mouth!" Julia yelled, letting go of him. "Don't you call him selfish! That man took you in and raised you when no one else would. He trained you and taught you everything you know. He fed you and kept you sleeping in a warm bed. Hell, he kept you out of jail when you deserted the military! All he asks in return is that you look after the dojo that's been a part of his family for decades!"

Hwoarang fell to his knees and banged his fist on the concrete. "But... what if I screw up?!"

His eyes shut tight as Julia witnessed one tear roll down his cheek. She leaned down and pulled Hwoarang close to her, hugging him tight.

"I...I didn't ask for this." he said, his voice breaking. "It's not fair... why do I have to be the one? Why me? I don't know anything about being a teacher. I... what if I let him down?"

"You'll rise to the occasion, Hwo." Julia whispered. "Sometimes, people are put in a stressful situation that they're not equipped to deal with. But it's in those moments that people find strength they didn't know they had. Hwo... you have to find your strength now. It's time to grow up."

Hwoarang didn't say a word for a good long while as he sat there in the parking lot and thought about everything that had happened. His entire life was twisted in an instant; for so long he woke up in the morning and only thought about where he would go start a fight or what sweet ramp he would jump off of or when he would go visit Julia. But now he had to worry about what bills to pay, what lessons to teach, what belts to give... it was all overwhelming to him.

"Julia... please stay with me tonight." Hwoarang said softly, his hands trembling. Julia gave a warm smile and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Of course. Just close the dojo for today and the two of us will stay together and think about things. Okay?"

"Yeah... that sounds good. Thank you Julia..."

The two of them hopped back on Hwoarang's motorcycle and drove back to Baek's dojo. As the two of them walked in, the first thing Hwoarang laid eyes on was the broken window. Now it was HIS responsibility to pay for the repairs. All of it was his now: the punching bags, the dummies, even that damned red oak wood that he had kicked so many times in the past.

With a deep breath, Hwoarang changed the OPEN sign to CLOSED. He turned to Julia, who took his hand with a warm smile.

"Now... why don't we go take your mind off of things for a while?"

Hwoarang happily took Julia's hand as the two of them went to his room to put his mind at ease about the whole situation. But Hwoarang feared that right now, even Julia's love couldn't be enough to release the stress that was currently plaguing him. No doubt, tonight would be the first of many sleepless nights.


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

"Cmon, Hwo."

"Nooo..."

"Hwo... cmon."

"Noooooo..."

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!"

Hwoarang yelped and leaped to his feet at the scary sounds of Julia's authoritative voice. Julia was usually a sweet and soft-spoken woman... but deep down inside her lies a scary side that can make even the bravest soul cower.

"There you go! Now let's go get some breakfast. And then... it's time."

Hwoarang groaned when he heard those last two words. Today was the first day of him being the sensei instead of HIS sensei. Once he changed that CLOSED sign to OPEN, all the students would look to him to teach them about the art of Tae Kwon Do. He would officially be Master Hwoarang, and as cool as that sounded, he really wasn't looking forward to it as much as one usually would. To Hwoarang, it felt more like a burden than a privilege.

"Aw Jules, do we have to open today?" Hwoarang whined.

"Yes, YOU do. Cmon Hwo, you want to get paid don't you?"

That thought hadn't passed Hwoarang's mind! Now that Baek was retired, all the money for Tae Kwon Do lessons would go to HIM instead! That sudden realization gave Hwoarang a little jolt of confidence.

"Welp, the day's still young! Gotta pass on my knowledge to all the little prospects!" Hwoarang excitedly exclaimed.

"H-huh?" Julia said, a little shocked he would change his perspective so quickly.

The truth is, Hwoarang was hiding his fear behind a false sense of optimism. Being scared in front of Julia made him feel like less of a man; if he could go back in time, he would change that moment from yesterday when he broke down in front of her. If for no other reason than to preserve his dignity in front of the girl he loved, Hwoarang decided to be courageous.

The two of them had breakfast that morning at one of Hwoarang's favorite local joints and they sat down and discussed things. Hwoarang tried to keep food in his mouth so maybe Julia wouldn't try to talk to him, but she knew him too well. Hwoarang wasn't going to weasel out of this one.

"Hwo, it's time to get down to business. Now what's Baek's usual schedule?" Julia asked, her voice firm and assertive.

"Well during weekdays, he usually teaches the little ones and the youths around the afternoon when they get out of school. It's the adult class I'm really worried about... those showoffs might not be willing to listen to me." Hwoarang groaned.

"What makes you think that?"

"Hello! They're a bunch of veterans, some of them black belts! Half of them are older than me!"

"So? You're a black belt too."

"Not the point! I'm... I've never looked good... to any of them. They all respect Baek... they look up to HIM. But me... I'm just that one troublesome kid."

Julia leaned over and placed both hands on Hwoarang's arms, looking deep into his eyes.

"Then... you have to command their respect."

"H-huh?"

"Yes. You have to show them who's boss! Don't let them push you around, Hwo. You have to show them that you're the one in charge now. Get me?"

Hwoarang scratched his head. "Wow, uh... you think I can do that?"

"Cmon Hwo, when have you ever let anyone push you around? B-besides Baek, hee hee..."

"Ugh..."

"Just be strong, okay? I have faith in you."

Julia leaned in and gave Hwoarang a tiny kiss on his nose for encouragement. The slightest of smiles spread across Hwoarang's face as he felt his spirits lifting up. Maybe he could really do this! He couldn't believe it, but he was actually starting to get a warm tingle of hope in his insides.

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON...**

School let out that Friday afternoon and and all the kids who devoted their down time to Tae Kwon Do immediately set out for Hwoarang's dojo after the bells rang. Tae Kwon Do was a popular pastime for the kids, as it got them out of the house and helped them stay in shape. Plus, it just felt good to kick the shit out of each other once in a while.

Hwoarang gulped as he waited by the door in anticipation, the sign now changed to OPEN. He looked over at the broken window; he'd still have to replace that. What if he missed a shard of glass? Sh-should he sweep that area again? Maybe he should sweep the whole dojo! Yes, it was safe to say that Hwoarang's mind was racing as he prepared for the very first day of being an official Tae Kwon Do instructor. The one thing that scared him more than anything right now was letting down Baek; this dojo was his family's legacy! If the students didn't stand by him, the dojo would go out of business and just like that... Baek's legacy would be buried. All the fingers would point at Hwoarang as being the one who dealt the lethal blow to everything Baek worked so hard to maintain.

Finally, the door swung open and in came the students one by one. The initial reaction of many of them was to immediately look over at the broken window. Every time more youths came in, Hwoarang had to answer the same damn question over and over.

"What happened to the window, Hwo?"

"I was trying to kill a fly with a shoe. I th-threw it too hard."

"Mr. Hwoarang, why is the window broken?"

"Vandals did it. Don't worry, I kicked their asses."

"Hwo, what the heck happened to the window?!"

"Well you see, I was testing out this awesome new move and I didn't realize I was standing so close to the window..."

As the minutes passed, more and more kids came in and changed into their gis. Thankfully for Hwoarang, none of them addressed the huge elephant in the room: Baek's absence. But Hwoarang knew that it would come up eventually, and they would all look to him for answers. The inevitable conversation was drawing nearer...nearer...

Finally, a mouth opened and uttered the words.

"Mr. Hwo?" a tiny, child-like voice said. It was little Chang Seong Dong, a 5 year old white belt who was just starting out but already showed promise. He took a liking to Baek during his time there, as Baek had a soft spot for children.

"Yes, Little Chang?" Hwoarang said in a soft voice, silently dreading the next words out of the little one's mouth.

"Where's Master Baek?"

And there it was. Welp, now there was no choice but to address the whole class about the change in management. Hwoarang was quaking in his imaginary boots; right now, he wished Julia was there to hold his hand instead of going back to her apartment. But noooo, she said he had to do this on his own and be strong.

Hwoarang went to the front of the room and cleared his throat. He looked around at all the students: some were less than 10, while others were only a few years younger than himself. It was those older students that Hwoarang feared would take this news the hardest. Not only did they all love and respect Baek, they also butted heads with Hwoarang on more than one occasion. There's no way they would respect him, much less obey his instructions.

"AHEM! Okay, listen up everybody! I have an announcement to make."

"Where's Baek?"

"I'M GETTING TO THAT, RHEE!"

Hwoarang looked around one more time, making sure there were no more interruptions before speaking again.

"I regret to inform you all... Baek is no longer with us."

"BAEK IS DEAD?!"

"N-no, I didn't mean-"

But it was too late. A wave of gasps and yells echoed throughout the dojo as kids began crying and older students began yelling expletives. Hwoarang mentally kicked himself; he was trying his hardest NOT to escalate the situation, but he obviously just failed miserably.

"Shit, I should have worded that better... EVERYBODY QUIET! BAEK IS NOT DEAD!"

Hwoarang's loud booming voice shut everyone up as they all turned and faced him once again.

"Look... Baek has retired, okay? He's not in shape to teach anymore." Hwoarang continued.

"What happened to him?" a voice asked.

"Um, uh...ummmm... he... fell and broke his hip! Yeah, that!" Hwoarang lied.

"Why didn't you tell us?" another voice asked.

"It just happened yesterday! I had to get the affairs of the dojo in order! Look... there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it. I know many of you don't really respect me or even like me... but I'm Baek's disciple. He has entrusted ME to carry on with the dojo and with his lessons. From now on, I'm the master. I'll be teaching you all from here on."

The younger kids didn't really say anything, but a couple of the older one immediately voiced their displeasure. A string of scoffs and "oh hell no"s carried on throughout the crowd.

"I know, I know, you all adore Baek..."

"You're a bastard! There's no way you're teaching me!" an older kid yelled.

"Hey, don't you take that tone with me Choi! That's it, I want 200 switch kicks!"

"Eat my ass!"

"Ugh...this is going great..."

Hwoarang turned his back to them all and buried his head in his hands as the displeasure continued to echo throughout the dojo. Right now, he felt like crying; things were going just as bad as he feared. In one day, he was going to lose a good portion of, if not ALL of his students. If things were this bad NOW... Hwoarang could only gulp in horror at the thought of how great the adult class would go this evening.

For the next couple of hours, there were no lessons. Some of the kids stuck around and did some exercises, some hit the bags, while others just sat around aimlessly and processed the reality that Baek was no longer teaching. Most of the older kids left quickly. Day 1 was already a disaster...

 **Next chapter... the adult class! Hwoarang finds his stones and steps up!**


	5. Chapter 5

After a rather uneventful afternoon teaching the youth class, Hwoarang was more stressed out than ever as the time for the adult class came closer and closer. As Hwoarang rolled around on his bed with loud groans, he was only thinking one thing: they were gonna chew him up and spit him out.

Skilled as he was, Hwoarang had always been the black sheep of the dojo. These guys, some of which he grew up with studying the art of Tae Kwon Do, would never EVER look to Hwoarang as a symbol of authority. They had no respect for him whatsoever, partly because Hwoarang gave them all hell throughout the years. Many times in the past, the whole class had to suffer because of Hwoarang's transgressions. They all hated him, and Hwoarang hated them equally. And now... he had to stand in front of them and tell them all to call him master? Hwoarang could only shudder at the thought of the massive outrage that will inevitably ensue...

"Ah shit... maybe I should just call it quits. I can't do this... I CAN'T!" Hwoarang yelled at the ceiling. He brought his fist down on the mattress, but that didn't quell his anger. So he did it again... and again... and even a fourth time... until eventually he just lost it and started beating the stuffing out of his mattress.

"GOD DAMN YOU BAEK! DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL FOR MAKING THIS MY RESPONSIBILITY! YOU STUPID SADISTIC BASTARD! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU'VE RUINED MY F***ING LIFE!"

After that barrage of fists and expletives, Hwoarang collapsed back against his mattress with a sigh. He felt better, but only for a few precious seconds. In no time flat, the painful sting of reality came crashing back into him like a semi truck. Like it or not, this dojo was HIS now. He was accountable for the success... or the massive failure. After all these years of letting Baek down... now he had no choice but to step up and not disappoint him.

Hwoarang suddenly heard the door open; oh shit, was that them?! His theory was confirmed when he immediately heard the first words uttered:

"What the... who the f*** broke the window?"

"Man, if some punk did this to Baek's window on purpose I will kick his fucking teeth out!"

Hwoarang looked at the clock; damn time went by fast! He had to make himself look presentable and go square things up with them. Leaping out of bed, Hwoarang quickly donned his white gi and headband, followed by his blue foot guards and gloves. With a few deep breaths, he ran downstairs and made his way into the main area of the dojo.

"Oh hey, look what the trashman forgot to pick up." a snarky 19 year old brown belt muttered.

"Oh go f** yourself Nam." Hwoarang scoffed.

A man approached Hwoarang from behind and slapped him on the back so hard that a tiny tear formed on Hwoarang's eye.

"YO! HWO!"

Hwoarang slowly turned around, his face still scrunched, and made eye contact with the man.

"N-n-nice to see you, Jae-wook." Hwoarang groaned. The man who was the source of Hwoarang's pain was a 23 year old second degree red belt. He and Hwoarang sparred often, but Hwoarang usually won. He had no qualms about causing Hwoarang pain at totally random and inopportune moments.

The manly tough guys that Hwoarang grew up with poured through the door one by one until the dojo was a stinking pit of testosterone and bravado. As Hwoarang took a look around at all the guys he quarreled with for so long, he felt a torrent of fear growing bigger and bigger in the pit of his stomach. Right now he felt like making an extremely selfish choice; walking out that door and leaving it all behind was a decision that was more and more beckoning with each second.

Hwoarang tried to suppress those thoughts as he approached the front of the class and prepared to make his move. At this moment, he was more nervous than he had ever been in his life. It wasn't that he was scared of them all; he just didn't know how in God's name he could get them all to follow him!

"AHEM! Hey, can you all..."

But they kept on talking, not giving Hwoarang a moment of their time.

"Hey guys, if I can just-"

Again, they kept talking. Obviously, Hwoarang would have to take drastic measures to get this group's attention.

"HEY, SHUT YOUR F***IN FACES!"

The room immediately fell silent as the multitudes of macho ass kickers all turned and looked at Hwoarang with murderous intent in all their eyes.

"Damn Hwo, what crawled up your ass?" a voice called out.

"I just have an announcement to make, that's all." Hwoarang replied.

"You didn't piss the bed this morning? We're all so proud of you!"

"SHUT! YOUR DAMN! MOUTH!"

Hwoarang growled for a second as he looked up at the ceiling. Damn it was so hard to get a word in with these thick headed bastards! After composing himself, Hwoarang once again prepared to address the class.

"I'm sorry to inform you all...Baek has retired from teaching." he said solemnly.

"WHAT?! BULLSHIT!"

Hwoarang stayed silent for a second as the inevitable yelling and cursing in disbelief broke out inside the dojo. He bided his time and waited for his moment to once again open his mouth and regain control.

"I'm not finished! I SAID I'M NOT FINISHED!"

The incessant yelling eventually died down as they all turned and faced Hwoarang once again.

"Furthermore... and please, just remain calm... he's appointed me to be the new instructor."

"OH F*** NO!"

"BULL CRAP!

"BALONEY!"

"YOU'RE F***IN TRIPPING!"

"SCREW THIS, MAN!"

Hwoarang sighed as the complaints and yelling were cranked up to the max and the entire dojo sounded like an orchestra of rage and displeasure. With a growl, he threw his hands up.

"Look, what do you people want from me?! Did you seriously think Baek could just keep going and going for the rest of his life? The man's getting old, dammit!"

"Yeah? Well why should we have to learn from a little pissant like you?"

"Yeah! You're the worst f***ing student here!"

"I should be teacher!"

"NO ME!"

Hwoarang was losing control of the situation big time; things were about to get Darwin up in here. Hwoarang was not the most articulate guy, and right now he had absolutely no words to get them all to calm down. Things were going terribly, just like he thought they would. Right now, giving up would be the sweetest release...

"Baek... I've failed you." Hwoarang sobbed.

"Oh, look! Little Baby Hwo is crying!"

"Awwww maybe he needs his binky!"

"Yeahhhhh no way in hell am I staying here if he's teacher. F*** that."

Hwoarang fell to his knees as he took in all of their hurtful words. For some reason, he wasn't sad; actually, he was feeling something entirely different. Their words weren't breaking him down, but they were lighting a candle in his stomach. That candle was slowly becoming a bigger flame...

"F*** this, I'm outta here."

"Man, and I really liked this place..."

"Shit, Baek was the best teacher around! Ah well, I guess there's others."

That fire was growing... growing... soon Hwoarang's entire body was BURNING in a raging hellfire! He just wanted to punch, kick, scream, UNLEASH everything!

And he did just that.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UUUUUUUUP!"

The room fell silent in the snap of a finger. Everyone stopped complaining and all turned to look at a very different looking Hwoarang. He was no longer crying... he was red with rage.

"I have something to say, and AAAAAAAALL you motherf***ers are gonna listen! First of all, F*** YOU! F*** you, f*** you, f*** you, and f*** you double Jae-wook!"

Not a single peep was uttered. They all listened intently as their pissed off buttmonkey of a fellow student unleashed his pent up fury.

"Now that that's out of the way, next order of business! Yes, Baek is no longer here and yes he's appointed me to be the new master. Am I happy about that? No! But you know what? I don't give a shit because Baek is counting on me and I'm not gonna let the old bastard down! I've let him down too many times in my life... and even then, he continued to see greatness in me. He put this f***ing burden on me because he still believes I'm capable of making something out of my miserable life. And for that... I'm gonna do this. I WILL be the master of this dojo! And if any of you motherf***ers have a problem with it... then you can just fight me!"

They all continued to stare in shock as Hwoarang stepped forward and go into stance, a fire of determination in his eyes.

"Yeah, I said it. Put your hands up, motherf***ers! You don't want me as a teacher, then come up here and REMOVE me!"

Everyone stood still for a second, looking around at each other to see which one of them would make the first move.

"Cmon? Huh? Any takers? Come on, you little bitches! I'm giving you the chance to beat the everloving f*** out of me and NO ONE steps forth? Maaaaan what has Baek been teaching you all?"

"...I'll step forth!" a voice yelled in the background.

There was pushing and shoving throughout the crowd as a young man stepped forth with a nasty scowl on his face. It was one of Hwoarang's most hated classmates, Kwang-jo. He was only 18 years old, but he was already a black belt and was always desperate to be acknowledged as the best by Baek.

"You gonna take me on, Kwang-jo?" Hwoarang asked, spreading his feet slightly to widen his stance.

"Yeah, that's right. You think just because you're Baek's little mutt, that gives you the right to push us all around? F*** you!"

"If you think you got what it takes, come on then!" Hwoarang replied, giving a beckoning finger.

"Ha! You're not big shit, Hwo." Kwang-jo snapped. "I've beaten you in the past, and I can do it aga-AAAAAAARRRRRRGH!"

In the blink of an eye, Hwoarang threw a devastating spinning kick to his spunky rival's solar plexus which knocked him off his feet effortlessly. His entire body shut down instantly as he fell to the ground with a grunt. He tried to get back up, but his body only slumped back down to the floor with every attempt.

"Now, who's next? Anyone?" Hwoarang called out.

"I'll take you on, you little bastard!"

"YEAH, LET'S PARTY PRETTY BOY!"

Once again, there were no classes for the next couple hours. The following hours were comprised of Hwoarang putting the absolute worst ass kicking ever on each and every one of his disgruntled classmates that felt the need to oppose him. It didn't matter who opposed him: red belts, black belts, red belts with black stripes... even the oldest students in the class easily fell to Hwoarang's mighty kicks of fury.

By the time class was over, the dojo was littered with the battered bodies of his groaning students. He had asserted his dominance in impressive fashion; after today, there would be no more debates on who is the best student and most deserving of the job.

"Now then... class dismissed."

 **Next chap: The rise of Master Hwoarang! Plus... a mysterious challenger emerges! Will Hwoarang finally meet his match? READ AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: A character from Urban Reign who I thought was suitable for this setting makes an appearance. If you haven't played Namco's 2005 beat-em-up... that crap is the bomb. PLAY IT!**

To say that Friday didn't go well would be an understatement. For Hwoarang, this Saturday morning would be a day of reckoning. As he anxiously swept up the dojo, he shot glances at the door with the OPEN sign plastered on it. He wasn't sure if he would have any students even come in today after learning that Baek was no longer teaching.

On weekends, the youths would train from 8:00 until lunchtime. Then, they could come back at 2:00 if they wanted to and practice freely for a couple more hours until calling it a day. In the afternoon when the adults were either off work or clocking out, they would come and get in their training for the day. Suffice to say, Saturday was a busy day of the week. Right now, Hwoarang wondered if that would be the case today. While nobody usually wished for a busy day, Hwoarang DID in this case. Having a busy Saturday meant success for him... and the inauguration of his new role as sensei.

"Come on... please... pleeeease..." Hwoarang muttered as he looked at the clock. It was time for the youths, and when Baek was here the word "tardy" didn't exist. They always came here on time, and they ALWAYS came back after lunch break for extra training. Right now, Hwoarang's entire body was shaking with anxiety; if the kids didn't come, their parents most likely terminated their subscriptions and the dojo would lose money FAST. But if the dojo going out of business didn't hurt bad enough... the pain of knowing those little ones didn't look up to Hwoarang enough to attend his class most certainly would deal a critical blow to Hwoarang's heart.

"Ahh... why are they not coming? Gah... I shouldn't be surprised. I knew they wouldn't wanna learn from an irresponsible, bad-mouthed delinquent like me..." Hwoarang said with a sigh.

Suddenly, as if God answered his prayers, the door swung open. Hwoarang turned his head so fast his neck nearly broke as he looked excitedly at the doorway. It was little Chang Seong Dong, his youngest student.

"Hi, Mister Hwo! Uhhh, I mean Sensei!"

"L-L-LITTLE CHANG! YOU CAME!" Hwoarang squealed as he ran over to the five year old boy and scooped him up in his arms. Hwoarang spun around, laughing obnoxiously out of sheer joy and terrifying the poor boy.

"W-WAAAAAH! MISTER HWOOO PUT ME DOWN!"

"AHHHHH! YOU CAME! YOU CAAAAAAAAAME!" Hwoarang kept repeating, not caring that the kid was close to puking.

But it didn't just stop there; the door opened and in came another, followed by another. Hwoarang's eyes nearly unleashed waterfalls at the beautiful sight of kids pouring in.

"Hi, Hwo! Master!"

"Master Hwo!"

"Wassup, Hwo?"

One by one, Hwoarang's loyal flock came in and took their shoes off, donning their Tae Kwon Do gi as if it was just another day of class. It's almost as if Baek were right there, barking into their ears to get ready for their daily stretches. It was an amazing, beautiful moment that made Hwoarang unable to hold back his joyous tears no matter how hard he cried.

"M-Master Hwo... why are you crying?" one of the young students asked as he tied his headband.

"Ah, I'm just happy. Life is good, ya know?" Hwoarang replied with a smile, wiping his eyes a few times.

It was still taking him a moment to take it all in... there wasn't a more beautiful sight in the world. It was a comforting feeling, like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. If they came back for day 1, there was no reason to doubt they would keep coming back regularly. Hwoarang was officially a master now... and it felt damn good to know that Baek's faith wasn't misplaced.

Now... there was only one thing left to do.

"STUDENTS! LINE UP!" Hwoarang barked, not bothering to hide the smile from his face.

The students all stood in a straight line, their posture upright.

"BOW TO YOUR SENSEI!"

The students all bowed in perfect unison as more tears of joy escaped from Hwoarang's eyes. He couldn't believe this... he was a teacher! HE was the master!

"Good! Now let's commence our daily stretches... and then I'll show you a couple cool moves. How about that?" Hwoarang said with a wink.

"YES, SENSEI!" they all yelled in unison, their youthful hearts brimming at the thought of learning new techniques.

The morning and the hours that followed ran smoothly, with Hwoarang making sure they were up to par on their kicks and footwork. And as promised... Hwoarang demonstrated the awesome might of his Dynamite Heel.

"Now, I don't want you kids trying this at home okay? ESPECIALLY on hard objects. That goes for you older kids too! I know you want to show off to your girlfriends, but this move will BREAK YOUR FOOT. Kay?"

"Yes, sensei." they all said in unison, the older kids with a lack of enthusiasm in their tones.

"Good. Now, just hold your foot high above your forehead. Yeah, like that. Now, take a deep breath and feel the tension building. You feel that? Yeah! Now LET THAT CRAP FLY!"

The enthusiastic kids kept doing the Dynamite Heel for hours on end, having the time of their lives with a technique that Baek never dared to teach them. Of course, none of them really did it right... but just the thought of mastering the technique was enough to motivate them to keep it up all day long.

Hwoarang just sat back and smiled as he basked in the glory of his pupils training. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly good inside. Baek was right; this was the best he had ever felt.

 **LATER THAT AFTERNOON...**

As soon as class let out and it was time for lunch, Hwoarang immediately darted to his room and grabbed his cell phone. He scrolled through his contacts and found Julia, pressing the green dial button immediately.

"Come on, come on... JULIA!"

 _"Hey Hwo! How's it going?"_

"Will you have lunch with me?"

 _"Yeah, of course. What's the occasion?"_

"THEY CAME BACK! THEY ALL CAME BACK!"

 _"Wow... all of them?"_

"Well, I don't know for sure... but nobody I recognize was missing. Gaaaah I can't believe it! I did it, Jules! I F***ING DID IT!"

 _"I'm so happy for you, Hwo! Are you gonna tell Baek?"_

"Baek... yeah, I better go visit him today. Will you come with me?"

 _"Yeah, sure. I wanna check on Baek too. Well, I'll be there in a minute!"_

"No wait, stay there! I'll pick you up!"

 _"Kay. Bye, baby!"_

A few minutes later, Hwoarang picked up Julia on his motorcycle and the two of them went to Hwoarang's favorite fast food joint. Hwoarang was more than happy to pay for everything now that the tuition fees would come pouring in and that sweet cash would now end up in HIS pocket.

"It was so magical, Jules." Hwoarang exclaimed as he took a swig of his soda. "I mean, I told them what to do and they did it. And they were HAPPY!"

"Hee hee, that's great Hwo." Julia replied. "I bet Baek will be so proud of you."

"Baek... I wonder if he has anything to do with this." Hwoarang muttered.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling... that's all. I mean, it's kinda strange that they all came back just like that. I think I'm gonna go have a chat with him after we finish eating."

"That sounds good. And Hwo?"

"Hmm?"

Hwoarang looked up at Julia, who leaned in and planted a kiss on Hwoarang's lips.

"I knew you could do it." she whispered with a wink.

"H-hey, chill out with that shit. I'm eating here..." Hwoarang muttered, his face flaring up with embarassment.

And so, the two of them decided to take a trip to the hospital and check up on ol Baek once they finished their meals. They wanted to burn off the calories, so they decided to just leave Hwoarang's motorcycle parked there and take a nice power walk to the nearby hospital. Along the way, they laughed and joked and just had a great time on this day of celebration.

"Hahahahaha! Oh Hwo, I've never seen you in such a good mood." Julia giggled.

"Yeah, well today was a productive day. Funny thing about having good days... it puts you in a good mood."

"Tch, I see you're still as big a smartass as always. Too bad running a dojo can't fix EVERYTHING..."

"Yeah, well maybe I'll quit being a smartass when you quit being a big nerd."

"HWO! That's it, I am so not having s-"

"OH SHIT!" Hwoarang blurted. "Julia, do you know who THAT is?!"

Hwoarang stopped in the middle of the street and grabbed Julia, pulling her close to him.

"Owww! Hwo, what are you doing?"

"Shhh! Look... over there."

Julia looked around, wondering who the hell Hwoarang was referring to. As each second passed, Hwoarang squeezed her tighter and tighter.

"H-hwo! You're crushing me! Wh-who are you talking about?"

"Over there! I'm pointing right at him!"

Julia followed Hwoarang's pointed finger and her eyes fell upon a strange looking man with white hair in the distance. The man was looking directly at Hwoarang, a nasty scowl on his face as he breathed heavily.

"...Is that him? Th-that goth looking guy?"

"Yeah... that's the bastard..."

Julia leaned over and got a good look at the man: he had a slender frame, and was quite tall. His wavy platinum hair hung down to his neck, some of it covering his extremely unpleasant looking face. What really caught Julia's eye was his strange taste in attire: he was completely dressed in black leather, from his neck down to his leather boots. It was kind of odd...but the guy looked like an evil version of Hwoarang.

The man started to walk towards Hwoarang, his mouth wide open as his breathing intensified. His shoulders moved up and down with each breath as his eyes widened and blood vessels turned an extra shade of crimson. Julia could tell just from looking at him that this guy craved blood. He was NOT someone to f*** with.

"Hwoarang... who is this guy? He's scaring me." Julia whispered.

"Park... Dae-Suk Park." Hwoarang replied, his eyes not leaving the man's for even a split second.

"Y-you know him?"

"Yeah... I know him. He was a fellow student for many years. He was GOOD... in fact, he was the only student to ever defeat Baek."

"He beat... Baek?"

"Yeah... he left the next day, and I never saw him again. I guess Park decided he couldn't learn anything more from the old man."

"Wow. Okay, next question... WHY IS HE WALKING TOWARDS US?!"

"We made eye contact... so a fight is inevitable."

Hwoarang let go of Julia and walked forward towards Park, leaving Julia just standing there wondering what the hell was going on. When Hwoarang and Park finally closed distance, they stood still and engaged in a staring contest for a few minutes.

Finally, Hwoarang opened his mouth.

"Hey, Park! I haven't seen you in a while. Whatcha doin in town? Business bad?"

Park didn't respond; he just continued to stare at Hwoarang with bloodlust as he softly growled.

"Ummm... why isn't he saying anything?" Julia called out.

"Oh, Park doesn't talk much. Usually when he says something, it's very terrifying and makes people piss themselves more often than not."

"Oh, wow..."

Hwoarang continued to stare at Park, who was just staring back and still growling like an animal.

"Soooo... if you're in town, that must mean you heard about Baek retiring. Come to pay your respects?"

Park said nothing, but continued to stare.

"Ya know... he gave ME the dojo. Yeah that's right, I'm a sensei now."

Still Park said nothing.

"Heh, I know you're jealous. Don't try to hide it."

Still nothing.

"Aw cmon, there's gotta be something I can say to get a reaction out of you. Oh... I know."

Park's eyes widened; he realized what Hwoarang was about to say.

"I'm gonna say it..."

Park shook his head wildly, silently begging Hwoarang not to say it.

"It's about to come out..."

Park growled loudly, daring Hwoarang to say another word.

"Your fashion sense is HIDEOUS. I mean what are you, some kind of emo sex freak?"

"BASTARD!" Park yelled as he charged towards Hwoarang and threw a flying axe kick towards his head. Hwoarang swayed backwards ever so slightly and the foot whizzed past him, missing by inches. As Park landed on his feet, he spun his body around and threw a high kick which Hwoarang barely evaded as he stumbled backwards. Park used his momentum and spun his body around one more time as he threw a jumping kick which caught Hwoarang on the forehead and knocked him down.

"H-HWO!" Julia cried out.

"Relax, I'm fine babe." Hwoarang called out as he gave a thumbs up and got back to his feet.

The two of them closed distance and Hwoarang threw a spinning kick to Park's thigh, causing him to buckle. Hwoarang spun around and threw a high roundhouse, which Park swayed backwards and dodged. Park retaliated by throwing a leg kick with his left leg, then switching and going high with his right leg. The leg kick connected, and Hwoarang was unable to block the high kick which caught him in the chest.

"Okay... so you still got the touch I see." Hwoarang coughed as he got back to his feet. "Well guess what? I've improved too, you little leather-wearing weirdo."

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Park growled, his voice deep and gruff like a deranged serial killer. He charged forward with a low kick, which was checked. He spun around with a kick to Hwoarang's torso, then spun around with a high kick to the face. Hwoarang took the first blow, but caught the high kick in his hand mid swing and countered with a flying 1-2 kick to the torso which knocked Park down.

Hwoarang lifted his leg high and gathered up his energy to unleashed his Dynamite Heel, but Park was having none of that. He didn't stay still long enough as he sprang to his feet and threw a sweep kick, knocking Hwoarang off of his one stationary leg. As Hwoarang hit the ground, Park threw a devastating heel strike to his stomach.

"HNNNGH..." Hwoarang gasped as the tremendous force crashed into his stomach.

"Dammit Hwo, don't do the flashy stuff! Just focus on surviving!" Julia cried out.

"Chill out Jules, he's not gonna kill me. I...I think..."

Hwoarang leaped to his feet and threw a switch kick to Park's chest. He continued the combo with a low kick to the calf, followed by a front kick directly to the chin. Unfortunately, Park parried the high kick with his forearm. Hwoarang didn't slow down as he threw a kick to the midsection, then went high with a spinning hook kick. Park ducked to dodge the high strike then charged forward and tackled Hwoarang to the ground, which was quite strange for a Tae Kwon Do master to do.

"GRRRRAH!" Park growled as he threw hammer fists to Hwoarang's face. Hwoarang raised his arms to block most of them, then used his feet to get enough distance to kick Park off of him.

The two of them threw a kick simultaneously as they collided in mid air. They spun around and threw another kick, which also collided. The two of them tackled each other and clinched, for no other reason than to unleash their anger. Park shoved Hwoarang away and lunged forward, preparing to do his most devastating attack... the Hunting Hawk. It was the same move that Baek taught Hwoarang.

"DIEEEE!" he yelled furiously.

Park unleashed a flying kick which knocked Hwoarang off of his feet. He twisted his body in mid air and threw a second kick, followed by a THIRD kick, juggling Hwoarang in the air before finishing the combo with a flying axe kick that knocked Hwoarang back down to earth. It was the same technique that Baek and Hwoarang used, but Park was so fast that he managed to add an additional juggling kick to the combo before finishing with the axe kick.

"Wow... amazing! This guy is fast!" Julia gasped.

"Ughhh... who are you rooting for..." Hwoarang groaned as he rolled on the ground in pain.

Park chuckled like an insane person as he stood on the ground and stared at his downed opponent. He actually smiled: it was a maniacal, shit eating grin that made Hwoarang want to get up and knock his teeth out.

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and scoffed as he got up to his feet and dusted himself off.

"You know what, Park? I COULD finish kicking your ass, but I need to go talk to Baek right now anyway. So whatevs, you win. Just consider yourself lucky!"

Park didn't say a word; he just turned around and walked away. He knew he had won, so there was no more reason to stick around.

"...Hey Park!"

Park stopped for a second, but didn't turn around. Hwoarang could only guess if he was listening or not.

"You know, you still got the moves my man. If you're sticking around town, maybe... you could stop by the dojo sometime? Give the rookies a lesson?"

Park's only response was to keep on walking. As usual, neither Hwoarang nor anyone else could figure out what the hell was going through that guy's head.

"So what was that all about?" Julia asked, approaching Hwoarang and checking his body up and down for injuries. Hwoarang smiled and put his arm around her as the two of them walked onward.

"Ah, nothin much. Just another person on the list of asses that need kicking."

 **I just love that guy: Tae Kwon Do master, hails from Korea, fights like Hwoarang and kinda looks like him too... he just fits perfectly into the theme of this fic. In fact, most of his moves are Hwoarang's except some are WAY cooler looking (for instance, Hunting Hawk).**

 **Anyways, next chap: checking up on Baek! Plus... will that damned window ever get fixed?! READ AND REVIEW! And play Urban Reign :)**


	7. Chapter 7

After that quick little sparring session with Hwoarang's long lost rival, Hwoarang and Julia finally arrived at the hospital. They made their way down the hallway and back to room 20b, where Baek was still receiving treatment. Not even bothering to knock, Hwoarang just barged in and startled his master so bad that he flung the pudding cup he was halfway through.

"AH! Hwoarang! Dammit, you owe me a new pudding cup!" Baek grunted.

"Hey, old man. Nice to see you in such high spirits." Hwoarang said with a half smile, giving a little wave. Julia had no problem with smiling, as she gave Baek a cute little grin and waved with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Hm... so tell me. How were your first two days?"

"Well... day 1 was a disaster. Nobody took the news well, and we didn't have any lessons that day. Today is going a lot better. Surprisingly... all of the kids came back!"

Baek said nothing, but put his hand to his chin and nodded.

"And as for the adults... well, let's just say I had to teach them respect." Hwoarang said with a chuckled. "I don't know if any of them will come back today."

"I see... you have done well." Baek said with a solemn expression.

"Oh, have I? Because I find it all pretty strange." Hwoarang replied with a frown.

"What?"

"You know just as well as I do that I'm lacking in the charisma department. So tell me... just how the hell did all the kids manage to come back and accept ME as their new teacher? You had something to do with it."

Baek gave a sigh as he sat up in the bed and put his tray of food away. "Hmm... how astute of you."

"So what did you do? Pay off their mommies and daddies? Did you promise them a free one year subscription for putting up with my hotheaded ass?"

Baek held his hand up to silence his pupil. "No... I did nothing of the sort. I simply wrote them a letter. I wrote one to all of my students and their families."

"Oh really? A letter? Oh great. How much shit did you talk?"

"I told them the truth, and only the truth. See for yourself."

Baek reached over on the nearby table and grabbed a folded up piece of paper. He dusted it off and then gave it to Hwoarang, who angrily snatched it and unfolded it. Clearing his throat, he read it aloud.

"AHEM!"

 _"To all of my loyal students and their families,_

 _I regret to inform you all that I will no longer be serving as a Tae Kwon Do instructor. As you are all aware, I'm starting to get older and with each passing year my body ceases to work the way it used to. Unfortunately, the day has finally come when I no longer have the ability to adequately instruct my students. I'm sure you have all heard by now of my little accident in the dojo. Please be aware that this was purely accidental and of my own accord. I will fully recover soon, but my mind has been made up. Consider this my official resignation._

 _I ask, however, that you continue to pledge your loyalty to the dojo of my predecessors. While I am indeed retiring, I will NOT be closing it down. Instead, I have passed the dojo on to my brightest student, Hwoarang. I have raised the boy as my own since he was young, and taught him everything I know. He may be a little brash, and he still has a few things to learn about responsibility... but of all my students, there is no one more qualified. I say this with 100% assurance._

 _So please, from the bottom of my heart... I BEG you to give the new teacher a chance and continue allowing your children and/or yourselves to train at my dojo. I know that change is difficult, and the many years under my tutelage has formed a bond between us that won't easily be broken. But I have faith in Hwoarang; this will be a great and enlightening experience for not only him, but for all of you as well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Baek Doo San"_

The room was silent for a few moments as Hwoarang stared blankly at the piece of paper. Julia wanted to touch him, but she was afraid of what his reaction would be. Baek simply stared at him, his hand on his chin as he anticipated Hwoarang's reaction.

Suddenly, Hwoarang's hand began trembling as his lip quivered and a single tear formed in his eye.

"AHHHHHH YOU OLD BASTARD!"

Hwoarang dived on top of Baek and pulled him into a tight embrace, immediately eliciting a grunt of pain from the wounded old man.

"AGH! OUCH! HWOARAN-AGH! M-MY CHEST HURTS! AGHHH!"

"Hwo! M-maybe you should get off of him!" Julia squealed as she grabbed Hwoarang and pulled him off of the bed. Hwoarang immediately turned around and buried his face in Julia's chest, his arms wrapping tightly around her.

"OHHH JULIA! H-HE BELIEVES IN MEEEEEE!" Hwoarang wailed.

"S-sorry Baek... he's been a little emotional these past few days." Julia said with an awkward chuckle.

"I'll let it pass, since he's been through a lot lately". Baek said sternly. "HWOARANG! COMPOSE YOURSELF!"

Hwoarang sprang out of Julia's arms and stood perfectly stiff, as if he was programmed to obey Baek's commands. In the past, Baek was always strict about Hwoarang showing emotion; perhaps it was his way of coping with his own past, in which he was EXTREMELY emotional due to what happened to his father.

"S-sorry, sensei." Hwoarang mumbled.

"That's better. Now Hwoarang, I've pulled some strings for you here. But I want you to understand that I didn't do it because I don't have faith in you... I did it because I knew things would get off to a rocky start. It was in my best interests and the interests of my family's legacy that I help control the situation and get you on the right track. Do you understand?"

Hwoarang scratched his head. "Oh, uhh... well that's different then. Th-thank you Baek. You know, that makes me feel a lot better."

"But just keep this in mind... I stand by my decision to retire. I'm not going to be able to help you from here on out. I've done my part by convincing the students to stay. The rest... is up to you."

Hwoarang gave a respectful bow. "Yes, sensei."

Baek angrily slapped Hwoarang in the head. "I'm not your sensei, you dolt! I'm just Baek! JUST... Baek."

Hwoarang chuckled as he rubbed his head with a grimace. "Alright, alright you bastard. Thank you for everything... Baek."

Baek gave him a slight respectful nod. "Just don't let me down, boy. If you do... then I'll make sure you get a much earlier retirement than me. Now get out of here and let me finish my damned pudding."

Hwoarang and Julia waved him goodbye and left the room, closing the door behind them. As Baek heard their footsteps fade away, he let out a long sigh.

"Ah, Hwoarang... I really hope I made the right choice."

 **EVENING ADULT CLASS**

"Good! I want you to keep switching! Left, right, left right, left right. Good, good!"

Hwoarang walked around with a smile as he watched his classmates-turned-students hit the bags. He was definitely feeling some sadistic glee, as the adults kept shooting jealous glances at him whenever they thought he wasn't paying attention. Hwoarang loved their resentment; in fact, if he could put all their tears in a two liter bottle he would chug that shit in a split second.

"You're all doin fantastic! Not as good as me, though."

"Hey, f*** you Hwoarang!" a voice called out.

Hwoarang growled as he turned and faced the direction of the voice.

"WHO SAID THAT? WHO THE F*** SAID THAT?!" he barked.

"Uhhhh it TOTALLY wasn't Kwang-jo..." a voice said with a laugh.

"You snitch! I'll kick your f***ing teeth out!"

The source of the hostility made itself known when the hotheaded 18 year old black belt Kwang-jo suddenly tackled his fellow student who had blabbed and proceeded to rain punches to his face. The student on the bottom managed to secure Kwang-jo's arms and tried to hip escape, but to no avail. He did manage to hold it long enough for Hwoarang to break up the scrap though.

"Hey! Knock that crap off!" Hwoarang cried out as he grabbed his hated troublemaker of a student and threw him to the ground. "That's it! Kwang-jo, you've been such a bastard lately. That shit ends NOW!" Hwoarang barked.

"Oh, what the f*** are you gonna do Hwo? Make me do 100 pushups or some shit?" the spunky delinquent retorted.

"No... I've got something better."

With a smile Hwoarang left the room, leaving everybody in suspense.

"Ooooh you're gonna get it now" the 19 year old brown belt Nam teased.

"Hey, shut up! I'm still not scared of that punk."

Hwoarang came back into the room, carrying two cinder blocks on each shoulder. And tucked under his arm... was a very familiar chunk of red oak wood.

"Ooooooh shit... he's got the wood!"

"Oh snap! Get that thing away from me!"

"I'll be a good boy, Hwo! Just don't point that thing in my direction!"

"Don't worry, none of you are getting the wood." Hwoarang said with a smile. "Only him."

Kwang-jo tried to hide his nervousness, but it was clear as day. He was scared shitless of that wood that no doubt came from Satan's personal oak tree.

"Well then... let's get started." Hwoarang said, putting the blocks down and placing the wood on them. "I want you to start axe kicking, and don't stop until I say."

"N-no way! Screw you!"

"Heh heh... we can do this the easy way, or I can hold your arms behind your back while everyone laughs at you as you fail miserably to break free."

"Gaaaah! Fine, I'll kick the damn thing!"

And so, the hotheaded asshole Kwang-jo was subjected to the most painful experience his feet would ever recieve. The pain was so great that he hobbled out of the dojo that evening, much to the delight of his peers. On that day, Hwoarang had more than knocked him down a peg; he had BROKEN him.

 **THAT NIGHT...**

The dojo was finally closed for the night, and Hwoarang and Julia had the place all to themselves. It was most definitely a joyous occasion; one that called for celebration. Julia wasn't going back to her apartment tonight, or perhaps for the rest of the weekend.

"So how did the adult class go?" Julia asked with a smile as she sipped her glass of red wine. The two of them were having a romantic candlelit dinner.

"It was okay... I noticed a handful of them didn't come back, but the majority of them were there! Even the ones that I swear straight up HATE me decided to come back. I guess Baek really pulled through for me..." Hwoarang replied with a grin.

"I'm so happy to hear that! Oh, Hwo... I can't tell you how happy I am for you. Just a few days ago, you sounded so hopeless... but just look at you now. There's life back in your eyes." Julia said with a smile.

"Aw, quit with that mushy shit." Hwoarang laughed. "Look, you were right okay? You were right about everything. I just...had to rise to the occasion. I had to find my strength, that's all."

"Hee hee... I love hearing that." Julia giggled.

The two of them were silent for a second, just staring lovingly into each others' eyes. When both of them set down their wine glasses, they knew a kiss was inevitable. They leaned in, eyes closed, lips puckered, and connected with a fiery kiss of uncontrollable passion. It took them nearly two straight minutes to finally pull their lips apart and catch their breath.

"WHEW! You've never kissed me like that before..." Julia said with a blush.

"Well, things have never been so damn good." Hwoarang grinned. "And newsflash: I'm gonna do a WHOLE lot more when you get your ass in my bed."

"Tee hee... I'll be waiting." Julia cooed.

"And wear that sexy Native American outfit!"

And so, a passionate and bliss filled night put the cap on Hwoarang's first week of being a dojo instructor. Hwoarang was actually starting to feel a little silly for worrying so much; it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. His confidence was building fast; right about now, he wasn't worried so much about the next week or even the week after that. As long as he had Julia by his side and Baek's faith in his heart, he knew that things would just turn out okay. Unless of course, some old enemies from his past suddenly decided to come back and ruin his new life...

 **Next Chap...closed on Sundays! A fun day with Julia and more :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd just like to take this moment and give a shoutout to three of my dear amigos: The Truth, DaMastah101, and dunkingman. These guys are loyal readers of mine and the inspiration that keeps me typing. Thanks guys!**

 **This chap is just dumb filler, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.**

The sun was shining bright on this wonderful Sunday morning as Hwoarang and Julia laid in bed, just enjoying each others' company. Hwoarang slept great last night; not just because Julia wore him out, but also because his confidence was at an all time high from his successful day yesterday as a Tae Kwon Do instructor. Now that the dojo was closed for the day, Hwoarang could finally kick back and do the things he usually loved to do. But for some strange reason, he couldn't put his mind at ease...

"Mmm... Hwo, what are we gonna do today?" Julia said softly, nuzzling against his chest.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Hwoarang muttered, his mind deep in thought.

"Well, why don't we go to a theme park or something?"

"Hmmm..."

"We could go play some sports."

"Hmmm..."

"Maybe go eat at a fancy restaraunt?"

"Hmmm..."

"Hwo! Will you stop doing that?"

"There's something else I need to take care of." Hwoarang said as he immediately jumped out of bed. He slipped on some casual clothes as Julia laid there puzzled.

"Umm, what?"

Hwoarang was annoyed with himself; today was indeed his day off, but for some reason, he couldn't take his mind off of the dojo. Should he sweep up? Maybe get some new bags? And that damned window was still broken! For so long, the dojo was the least of his concerns... but now, he couldn't get it off his mind.

"I really need to fix up the dojo, Jules. Maybe we can have some fun later."

Julia pouted. "Awww, really Hwo? You know, you've really changed. N-not that it's a bad thing... but I thought you'd be excited to take a day off."

"Normally I would, but now I've got all this stress and burdens and responsibilities and shit! I'm sorry Jules... but I can't keep looking at that damned window! It keeps reminding me of what I did to Baek that set this all into motion."

Julia got out of bed and adjusted her underwear a few times (that was all she was wearing, save for a t shirt), then hugged Hwoarang from behind and gave him a little kiss.

"Well, I'm proud of you Hwo." she said with a smile. "You're really stepping up and taking charge."

"Yeah... I just hope I don't grow up to be a bitter old man like Baek one day." Hwoarang joked.

"Oh shut up, Hwo. Let's go get some breakfast."

The day started off nice and easy, with Hwoarang and Julia eating breakfast uptown. Julia opted to pay for it this time since Hwoarang was going to have to dish out some dough for dojo repairs. As they ate, they exchanged a little light conversation. Julia took this time to delve a little more into Hwoarang's thoughts.

"So what did you have in mind, Hwo?" Julia asked, taking a bite of her kimchi stew with an egg yolk on the top.

"Well I've thought about it all morning, and I figured maybe I should go all the way with this. I mean, why stop with just the window? The dojo is MINE now, and I think it's time I add my own personal touch to it."

"Hmmm... I'm not sure that's a good idea. What would Baek think?"

"Baek gave it to me, so he has no right to complain about what I decide to do with it. Relax Jules, I won't do anything crazy. Maybe just repaint it and add some wall decorations. The dojo just looks really bland and I'm sick of it."

"If you say so... just don't be hasty. I'd hate for you to blow through your profits."

"H-hey, do you hear that?"

Hwoarang and Julia's eating was interrupted by the sound of a nearby helicopter. They looked up in the sky and saw a black chopper drawing closer and closer to the area. The sound of the engine and spinning blades was getting louder and louder until it was almost deafening.

"Ah! Hwo, what's going on!" Julia cried out as she covered her face to protect from oncoming dust clouds.

"Who the hell is flying that thing!" Hwoarang yelled, his voice nearly drowned out by the sound of the chopper getting closer to earth.

Everyone gasped and gathered round as the chopper door opened and out stepped a bunch of guys in red and black combat armor. There was one soldier dressed in blue and black, indicating that he was a higher rank.

"What the... the Tekken Force?!" Hwoarang yelled.

But the Tekken Force was the least of his worries as two more people stepped off of the chopper, one of which was someone Hwoarang REALLY didn't like...someone he had a lot of history with...someone he had fought many times in the past...someone who he considered his greatest rival...

"...Kazama." Hwoarang snarled.

Yes, it was the emperor of the Mishima Zaibatsu himself. Jin Kazama was sporting his usual black trenchcoat that further emphasized his totalitarian appearance. At his side was his trusted bodyguard Nina Williams, who was looking quite sexy in a skintight black jumpsuit that was half unzipped, revealing a nice bit of cleavage and an apparent lack of a bra.

"What the hell, man? I'm eating breakfast here and you decide to come bother me?" Hwoarang spat.

"Nice to see you too." Jin replied flatly.

Hwoarang looked over at Nina and grinned, not bothering to hide the fact he was staring at her boobs.

"Hey hey, looking fine as always Nina. Hey Jin, I bet you give her some 'executive privileges', dontcha?"

Nina rolled her eyes as she whipped out a Glock from between her breasts and aimed it at Hwoarang's head.

"Just give the word, sir." she said, her voice ice cold.

"Stand down, Nina. I don't want him dead." Jin ordered.

"Then why the hell HAVE you come here?! I'm hanging out with Jules right now!" Hwoarang spat.

"I'm here because I heard that you recently acquired Baek Doo San's dojo."

"Yeah, he retired. So what?"

"It's surprising, to say the least. You're not the most...responsible person."

"Hey, screw you! I'm doing a good job."

"So how's business?"

"It's... good. I haven't lost many students, so profits are still fairly high. Not as much as usual though. Hey wait a minute, why the f*** do you care?!"

"Now that you have a job, there's no need for me to hold this off any longer."

"Wha...?"

Jin looked at Nina and gave a nod. Nina nodded in response and reached around in her jumpsuit, pulling out a very long list of paper.

"Damn Nina, do you pull everything out of your boobs? Heh, I got something you can-"

"Hwo, shut up!" Julia interrupted, smacking him in the back of the head.

Nina scoffed as she handed the paper to Hwoarang and he immediately started scanning the contents.

"What is this shit... wha-WHAT?! Medical expenses?! T-tank repairs?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"They're expenses from the resistance you tried to lead against the Mishima Zaibatsu." Jin replied.

"BULLSHIT! Th-there's no way I can pay this!" Hwoarang whined.

"Sorry, but you did a lot of damage. You blew up some tanks and even a couple of choppers."

"Well MAYBE you shouldn't have tried to invade Korea you bastard!"

"You have one week to pay it." was Jin's only response as he turned around and walked away. Nina followed behind him.

"I'M NOT PAYING THIS!" Hwoarang called out. The two of them stopped as Jin turned around and walked back up to Hwoarang, getting face to face with him.

"...You threw a molotov cocktail into one of my tanks. You jammed a steel rod into my helicopter engine."

"Yeah, well I also pissed on one of your armored personnel carriers but I'm not paying for that shit either." Hwoarang smirked.

"I don't think you understand me. Either you pay this bill... or I blow up your dojo."

"Oh just try it you little punk ass-"

"QUIET! BOTH OF YOU!" Julia yelled.

Hwoarang and Jin stopped bickering and turned to face the rational one of the bunch.

"Look, Hwo has had a life changing experience lately! Whatever he's done in the past doesn't matter now because he has responsibilities! He has people counting on him, like Baek and the students! So why don't you just forget about this and leave him alone? Hwoarang will never bother you again, okay?"

"Sorry, but it's too late for that." Jin replied. "I also have responsibilities. I have to run the biggest empire in the world. If I forget little mishaps like this, what will that do to my image? I simply can't let it slide."

"Then why don't you and Hwo find some other way to settle this?" Julia asked. "Cmon, you're both men. Men like to compete and stuff, right?"

Hwoarang and Jin put a hand to their chin and thought for a second. To be honest, it didn't sound like a bad idea. After all, they were hated rivals and loved to best each other at any given moment. But what would be a suitable competition for them to settle their affairs? If only there was some kind of physical challenge, something they were both equally gifted in... something that tested their strength and stamina, reflexes and agility... something that would once and for all determine who's the better man...

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO TEKKEN BALL!" the two of them yelled in unison.

"Very well. If you win, then I'll drop the bill." Jin declared.

"Not so fast, asshole!" Hwoarang yelled. "Let's spice things up a little. If you win, I'll pay the bill and I'll work for the Tekken Force for a month without pay."

"Oh really? And if you win?"

"If I win... then you drop the bill AND... you have to pay for renovations to my dojo."

"Deal. We shall meet at the nearest beach... in one hour. Let's go, Nina."

The two of them turned back around and walked away, getting into the chopper and taking off. Hwoarang and Julia stood there, wondering what they had just gotten themselves into.

"Hwo, I can't believe you just agreed to that." Julia said, a look of worry on her face.

"Relax, I won't lose to that pretty boy. Cmon, I'll take you back to your place so you can change."

"Are... you sure you know what you're doing?"

"JULES. I. GOT. THIS. Kay?"

"W-well... okay."

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

There was a huge turnout for the announced bout against Hwoarang and Jin. Hundreds of spectators gathered around on the beach as Hwoarang and Julia prepared themselves on the left side of the net. They were waiting for Jin and Nina, who were nowhere to be found.

"Where the hell are they?" Hwoarang complained, fumbling with the elastic of his blue swimming trunks. He kicked a pile of sand out of frustration.

"You think they welched on us?" Julia asked, yanking at the wedgie of her green bikini bottom.

"I dunno... but dammit I really need this! This is an opportunity I can't pass up... and dammit Julia, why did you have to wear that sexy two piece? I need to focus here!"

"Ugh, you're the one who bought it for me you ass." Julia retorted, rolling her eyes.

"Whatevs. Hopefully they'll be here s-AH SHIT!"

Much to their displeasure and the displeasure of the crowd, Jin's black helicopter suddenly came out of nowhere and touched down on the beach. The powerful aircraft kicked sand in all directions, pelting people in the face and giving them a hearty mouthful of beach sand. The door opened and out stepped Hwoarang's sworn enemy. He was wearing black swimming trunks with a blue flame on the left side and a red flame on the right.

"There you are, you bastard!" Hwoarang shouted. "How dare you keep me w-w...WHOOOOA..."

Hwoarang's train of thought was interrupted when he gazed upon the beauty of Nina in swimwear. Her blonde hair was down, flowing freely in the breeze, and the uber sexy purple one piece she was wearing showed off some MASSIVE cleavage. Hwoarang didn't know what to ogle more: her breasts or her succulent thighs in all their bare glory.

"HWOARANG! Stop eye-f***ing Nina right now!" Julia grumbled, slapping him in the head. Hwoarang just flashed a cheesy smile as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Sheesh... there's no way I'm gonna be able to focus..." Hwoarang muttered to himself.

"Okay, the rules are simple: you can only win by knockout." Jin declared, grabbing the heavier-than-normal beach ball. "If either team member goes down, the other team wins."

"Heh, sounds good to me. But just so you know, I'll be aiming at you the whole time." Hwoarang replied with a smug grin.

"Very well then. Let's get started!"

Jin threw the beach ball high into the air and threw a spinning roundhouse which launched it over the net. The ball zoomed towards Hwoarang as red electricity engulfed it.

"I got it! HYAAAAH!"

Hwoarang threw a high kick that launched it back over and unintentionally curved it in Nina's direction. With a scoff, Nina threw a spinning double palm and sent it flying back for Hwoarang. With lightning fast reflexes, Hwoarang spun his body around and threw a flying kick which spiked the ball downward for extra speed. It soared towards Jin's face and he didn't have enough time to return it.

"Shit.." he muttered as he raised his forearms and absorbed the blow. He was knocked to the ground, but he got back up in a split second.

"Good... but not good enough." Jin hissed, his facial expression not changing.

"Oh stuff it. You know you just got knocked the f*** out." Hwoarang grinned.

Jin threw it back up and delivered a power punch which knocked it straight. This time, it went for Julia.

"A-AH!" Julia squealed, a little nervous because this was her first time playing.

"Jules, knock it over!" Hwoarang yelled.

With a deep breath, Julia lunged forward and threw a straight double fist. She sent the ball soaring like a bullet straight for Nina.

"Sh-shit!" Nina gasped, losing her composure. She panicked and threw a backhand, knocking it out of bounds.

"Ha! Nice one, Jules!" Hwoarang yelled, giving her a high five. Jin said nothing, but he shot daggers at Nina who shrugged her shoulders with an innocent expression.

"Alrigh, fork the ball over. I'M serving." Hwoarang demanded.

Jin gave a "hmph" and tossed the ball to Hwoarang, who grinned and bounced it in his hands a few times.

"Okay Jinny baby, you ready for this? It's coming for YOU!" Hwoarang said with a smile.

"Why don't you quit with your overblown threats and take action?" Jin retorted.

Hwoarang threw the ball into the air and raised his leg high above his head, preparing for a heel strike that would spike it with the force of a meteor. The ball came down into range and Hwoarang unleashed his kick, sending the ball headed straight for NINA with tremendous speed and power.

"AH!" Nina gasped, realizing she and Jin were fooled by Hwoarang's bluff. But she wasn't going to screw up a second time; she went down on both hands and threw what looked like an upward horse kick with her left leg. Her kick stopped the ball's momentum and sent it up into the air.

"I've got it." Jin proclaimed as he somersaulted and his feet smashed into the ball, sending it soaring towards Julia. Julia lunged and threw an uppercut, knocking the ball into the air which Hwoarang sent back over the net with a flying kick.

Nina performed her patented Bloody Scissors technique, drawing her hands back and storing up tension before releasing them forward like pincers. This knocked the ball forward at projectile speed and sent it soaring straight into Hwoarang's gut.

"OOF!" he grunted as he fell to his knees, the ball rolling away as Jin and Nina gave the slightest of grins in triumph. It felt like he had just been punched in the gut by Steve Fox.

"Very good, Nina." Jin complimented, which was very uncharacteristic of him.

"Oh I see, so you can't beat me yourself eh? You gotta let your lackey do it!" Hwoarang spat.

"If you weren't so much of a coward, you would aim the ball at me and not Nina." Jin retorted, his voice still cool as ice.

"You son of a...! That's it! I'm aiming for you and ONLY you! Just you and me, mano a mano!"

"Then put your fists where your mouth is. Let's do this."

Jin tossed the ball up and drew his fist back, red lightning coursing through his body.

"HoooooooOOOOOOOOOOGH!"

Jin thrust his fist forward and launched the ball like a missile, sending it directly for Hwoarang's head. Hwoarang was unfazed as he balanced himself on one foot and sent his other foot flying forward, knocking the ball back towards Jin. The back and forth exchange went on for a good few minutes, with neither guy slowing down or losing power. At this point, Nina and Julia were feeling a little irrelevant as the ball never even curved in their direction.

"How long are you going to keep this up?!" Jin yelled, returning the ball.

"As long as it takes!" Hwoarang replied, deflecting it back.

"How far does your hatred for me go, Hwoarang?" Jin replied.

"Newsflash, you narcissist! This isn't about settling the score with you. This is about MY DOJO!" Hwoarang yelled.

"Wha...?"

That line from Hwoarang startled Jin so much that he lost his focus for a precious second. The ball came towards him and he didn't return it clean; it bounced off of his shin and flew high into the air. Hwoarang smiled as this was the perfect opportunity to spike it and end this.

"And THIS isn't for you either!" Hwoarang yelled as he leaped high into the air and threw a flying axe kick, which sent the ball crashing down towards Jin's face.

"Shit..!" Jin grunted as he raised his arms and tried to absorb it, but the ball slipped right through the middle and smashed him in the face. He hit the ground like a sack of flour; after 30 seconds went by, he failed to get back up and was declared knocked out.

"YEEEEEEAH YOU DID IT HWO!" Julia cheered. She ran over to Hwo and tackled him, planting kisses all over his face.

"I did it! HAHAHAHA! I DID IT!" Hwoarang yelled, leaping up and down.

"Oh Hwo, I'm proud of you..." Julia said softly, pressing her face and body against his.

"Ah, um, that's great Jules, but maybe you should g-get off of me. Y-you're stirring up parts that don't need to be stirred in public..."

Nina grabbed Jin and helped him to his feet as the fallen opponent finally regained his consciousness. He walked over to Hwoarang and extended his hand, much to Hwoarang's surprise.

"You... you've matured." Jin said bluntly, not looking Hwoarang's in the face.

"Ummmm... th-thanks." Hwoarang replied awkwardly, grabbing Jin's hand and returning his gesture of respect.

Jin turned around and pulled a white rectangular piece of paper out of his pocket. Using Nina's back to write on, he signed the piece of paper and then turned back around and gave it to Hwoarang.

"Take good care of your dojo."

Those were his only words as he and Nina turned around and got back in their chopper. The chopper took off into the sky and faded from view in a matter of minutes, leaving Hwoarang with a strange mix of emotions.

"Wow...he... he complimented me...?"

"What's on the paper. Hwo?" Julia asked, bringing Hwoarang back to his senses. Hwoarang looked down and he nearly fell backwards.

"AHHHHHH! IT'S A CHECK FOR 50,000 DOLLARS?! WHAT THE F***!"

"Dang, Jin really pulled through for you. You can get your window replaced and more..."

"HELL YEAH! I CAN BUY A NEW HAWG WITH THIS!"

"H-Hwo!"

"Ah, I'm joking. I will buy you something nice though, heh heh..."

"Awwwww Hwooooo..."

That day, Hwoarang and Julia refurbished the entire dojo. The walls were repainted white and blue instead of the drab wooden brown. The beat up punching bags and training dummies were all replaced with brand new ones. And yes, that damned window was finally fixed and Hwoarang's bad memories were finally put behind him. This was a new start for Hwoarang's dojo.

 **Next chap: an old threat re-emerges! Hwoarang's history of starting crap comes back to bite him :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whew... this has really come far. Seems like just yesterday DaMastah101 was on my case about writing it lol. Anyways, this is almost over... but there's still one more battle left to be fought! This chap will reveal Hwoarang's true enemy... someone who you should all be familiar with if you've got a good memory. Without further ado, let's finish this thing!**

The weeks that went by were fruitful for Hwoarang and his dojo. The place was looking good, profits were up, the students were getting used to the change in management... everything just seemed to be falling into place. Hwoarang felt like he really had things figured out, to the extent that he didn't need Baek to hold his hand. In fact, the old man was so content with the way things were going that he checked out of the hospital and moved to that retirement home in America that he was talking about. Julia was still around, as she wanted to study the plant life some more for her research and she was having a pretty good time with Hwoarang in Korea. All in all, things were going pretty damn smooth for Hwoarang as of late. Until one day...

"Keep throwing that left! I wanna see hip movement! HIP! MOVEMENT!" Hwoarang barked. He walked around the dojo, watching the youths practice their basic strikes on the training dummies.

"That's good! Keep doing that! Yeah, that's the- H-HEY! Knock that fancy crap out! You may look good to the crowd, but in a competition you'll be sitting on your ass in the blink of an eye!"

Hwoarang patrolled the area a few times, a grin on his face. As he walked past them all, he took a moment to just breathe in all of the success he was garnering; a few week ago, he never would have imagined himself in this position. In such a short time he evolved so much... and he never felt better, just like Baek said. This truly was the greatest experience of his life. No longer did he have the craving for delinquency and debauchery like he once did; even the lust for street fighting had left him. Hwoarang really was a changed man.

"I'll be back, you guys. Keep doing what you're doing!" Hwoarang yelled, flashing a grin and walking off. He opened the door and exited the dojo, standing on the sidewalk to get a breath of fresh air.

"Ahhh... damn, life is good."

As Hwoarang admired the surroundings, he suddenly noticed he wasn't alone. In fact, someone was quite close to him and was standing just outside the dojo in the same vicinity. Hwoarang was startled at first, but he calmed down when he realized it was just his creepy Tae Kwon Do rival Park. For whatever reason, he was loitering around the dojo.

"Uhhh... hey, Park. Didn't know you were still in town." Hwoarang said, smiling awkwardly. Park said nothing; in fact, he didn't even seem to acknowledge Hwoarang's presence.

"Umm.. what are you doing here?"

Park continued to ignore him. He just stared out into the open, his arms folded and back against the wall.

"Look Park, if you're not gonna come inside then will you please get the hell out of here? I'm afraid you're gonna scare people away with your creepy fashion sense."

That got Park's attention as he leaned off of the wall and balled up his fists, glaring angrily at Hwoarang.

"Grrrrr... GO TO HELL!"

Those were his only words as he angrily stormed off and out of sight. Hwoarang just sighed and walked in the opposite direction.

"What a weirdo..."

Since he was in such a good mood, Hwoarang decided to take a nice walk to Julia's apartment and pay her a visit. While he generally made a good habit of not goofing off with Julia during work hours, he was just feeling extra chill today. Maybe he would just invite her over to watch, then go out for a little lunch afterwards.

As Hwoarang walked through a nearby alley, he had the strangest suspicion he was being watched. In fact, he was so paranoid his skin was tingling. He found himself looking behind him multiple times on his way to Julia's apartment. He felt like a broke gambler who took out a loan against some bad people.

"Man, what is wrong with me today... g-gah, what is that?!"

This time, Hwoarang stopped completely and turned around to scan his surroundings. He still had yet to see anything, but he was spooked out of his mind for sure.

"Who's there? P-Park? Are you f***ing with me?"

After two straight minutes of scanning the area, Hwoarang finally shrugged and finally put his mind at ease.

"Man, I guess I'm just out of my mind today..."

Hwoarang turned back around to resume walking when he suddenly felt a heavy object plow into him.

"OOF!"

Hwoarang was sent tumbling to the ground. Damn, that felt like a football player! Violent instincts immediately flooded his mind as Hwoarang leaped to his feet and angrily faced the attacker.

"Okay asshole, you wanna get..."

Hwoarang gasped and his eyes widened when he realized who it was that tackled him. It was a face he hadn't seen in weeks... one he thought he would never see again. A big, mean looking man with a shaved head and a soul patch... but there was one difference: he WASN'T wearing sunglasses.

"B-broken Sunglasses Guy?!"

"Yes... it is me. It's the man from whom you took something precious and irreplaceable." the mean biker replied. He twisted his head left and right, cracking his neck.

"Have you been following me?!" Hwoarang asked.

"Me and my colleagues were waiting for you to be alone." he replied. With a wave of his hand, two more bikers leaped out of nowhere and got behind Hwoarang. He was surrounded.

"Oh, so it's gonna be like that?" Hwoarang asked, getting into stance. "You gonna ambush me like a little cowardly bitch?"

"Heh heh heh... there's no need for us to lift a finger." the broken sunglasses man replied with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Hwoarang asked.

"Remember when I said this wasn't the end?"

"Uhhh no."

"Ugh! I said it as I was fading from consciousness! Remember?!"

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"J-just you wait, asshole! This isn't the end! We still have... aghhhh..."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Uhhh sorry. I thought you were just blowing hot air out of you ass." Hwoarang said with an awkward chuckle.

"Heh heh, not this time kid. I called in a buddy of mine. He's our secret weapon... and he's not happy to hear his fellow bikers got roughed up by some hotheaded punk."

"Secret weapon? What are you babbling about?" Hwoarang asked in annoyance.

"Oh you'll meet him soon enough. Come back to this alley at exactly midnight. We'll arrange a meeting for you, heh heh..."

With those last words, the bikers ran away quickly and left Hwoarang with a lot on his mind. Who could they be referring to? Was this just a stupid bluff? Maybe it was just a trap. Hwoarang was silently cursing himself for ever getting involved with these guys; this was just another mistake from his past that was now coming back to bite him in the ass. When one walks a path of violence, violence is never far away. Hwoarang had almost forgotten that after these past few great weeks.

Hwoarang decided that the best thing for him to do right now was to go see Julia. She was smart, and if anyone knew what to do it was her. Not wasting any time, he walked back to the dojo and fired up his motorcycle. He sped off down the street, taking the fastest route to Julia'a apartment.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

"Julia! JULIA! JULES!" Hwoarang repeatedly yelled, banging on the door repeatedly. After a whole minute, there was still no response.

"Dammit Julia PLEASE open up!"

Finally the door swung open and Hwoarang was greeted by Julia in a white bathrobe. Her hair was down and sopping wet.

"Hwo, I was in the shower. Is there something wrong?"

"Let me in! I need to talk to you!"

"O-okay."

Hwoarang quickly stepped inside and shut the door, then the two of them plopped on the couch. Julia could sense something was wrong, judging by Hwoarang's erratic breathing and the stressed out look in his eyes.

"Okay... tell me." she said calmly.

"Okay, so I was walking to your place... and then I got jumped by this biker gang that I picked a fight with a while back. They said they have unfinished business with me, and they want me to meet them in an alley at midnight. They said they brought a tough friend of theirs."

"It sounds like a trap." Julia replied. "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't have a choice. What if they attack the dojo in retaliation? The students are good, but they're no match for knives and blunt objects. I have to look out for them!"

"Well in that case, you should meet them at midnight and put an end to this thing. Just apologize to them for what you did and settle it!"

"Do you really think it'll be that simple, Jules? They wouldn't have gone to the trouble of bringing their "secret weapon" if they were just gonna let the shit go. Mark my words... these guys don't forgive or forget."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I know these kind of people, Jules! They have honor and all that shit. They can't just let something go like a rational human being. They're never gonna move on until they have blood... MY blood."

"Well I'm not going to let that happen. I'm gonna come with you and watch your back in case they try something." Julia said, balling her fist.

"J-Jules, I wish you wouldn't..."

"Sorry Hwo, but as long as I'm here I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I kinda like you, ya know... hee hee..."

Hwoarang felt a tiny blush forming. "W-well... I guess I can't stop you."

"Good, then we agree. As soon as you close the dojo this evening, I'll come over and we'll get ready. Kay?"

"Okay..."

"Hey... come here."

Hwoarang leaned in close and Julia grabbed his face, pulling his lips softly against hers. The feeling of Julia's intoxicating kiss was like a drug, soothing Hwoarang's troubled mind and easing his stress.

"Things will be fine, okay? You've worked too hard to have everything go to waste." Julia whispered.

"Thanks... I love you, Jules." Hwoarang mumbled.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I s-said I love you..." Hwoarang mumbled.

"What?" she asked again, putting her hand to her ear with a grin.

"SHUT UP! You heard me!" Hwoarang yelled. He stormed off, but not before planting a goodbye kiss on Julia. Julia just giggled at him for getting so worked up. She felt kind of bad though; now really wasn't a good time to tease him.

 **MIDNIGHT**

Later that night, Hwoarang locked up the dojo and he and Julia set out for the destination. Before they left, the two of them hugged each other and mentally prepared.

"Are you ready for this?" Hwoarang whispered.

"Yeah, I'm with you all the way." Julia replied.

"Jules... I don't want to lose everything I've worked for."

"You won't. Just fight for what you love, Hwo. If you love it hard enough, you can't lose. Now, let's go protect what's yours."

As the two of them prepared to walk onward, Julia noticed a black figure staring creepily and she squealed.

"EEEE-mmmmph!"

"Jules, be quiet! What the hell's the matter with you?" Hwoarang whispered, cupping her mouth. Julia pointed to the nearby shadows and Hwoarang looked over. It was just Park, standing against the wall with his arms folded.

"Park... don't scare Julia like that you bastard. Are you gonna come too?"

Park said nothing; he just shrugged and approached the two of them. Hwoarang took that as a yes and the three of them departed for the meeting place. With two guys watching Hwoarang's back, the chances of a successful ambush were a lot less likely.

It didn't take long for them to reach the meeting place, but for some reason it was desolate. Perhaps they hadn't arrived yet? Of course, it was more likely that something dirty was amiss...

"Okay, you two take up positions there and there." Hwoarang pointed. "I'll stand here in the open and wait for Broken Sunglasses Guy."

"Ummm... who?" Julia asked, confused.

"Y-you had to be there. Just keep an eye out!"

And so, the tense waiting game began as Hwoarang took a deep breath and swallowed whatever saliva was left in his throat. He wanted to play it off, but both Julia and Park could tell he was pretty darn nervous. There was a lot on the line here, much more than just his physical health. Everything he had worked so hard to build was at stake, and now... the girl he loved was also thrown into the mix. With so much on the line, Hwoarang was extra motivated to find a solution to this problem, be it diplomatic or with fists involved.

"Hwo, you hear that?" Julia called out.

"Yeah, I hear it... motorcycles."

As the sound of motorcycles drew closer and closer to the alley, Hwoarang steeled himself and hardened his resolve. His spirit right now was unwavering, immovable...even if they brought Devil himself along with them, Hwoarang wouldn't back down.

The motorcycles filled the alley and circled the three of them before screeching to a halt. Hwoarang immediately noticed there was one motorcycle quite different from the rest... could that be who they brought along? The driver certainly looked big and muscular, like he could break a man's neck with a mere squeeze. His black jumpsuit with flames embroidered on it only served to further emphasize his intimidating demeanor. Hwoarang didn't know why, but he was anxious for the guy to finally remove his helmet so he could see the face of the man that was supposedly brought in to maim and/or kill him.

"Who are you?" Hwoarang asked the mysterious man.

"Who am I? WHO AM I?!" the man replied, his voice getting louder.

He leaped off of the motorcycle and approached Hwoarang, his towering frame causing Hwoarang to back up ever so slightly. He reached up and removed his helmet, eliciting a gasp from Hwoarang and Julia as soon as his face was revealed. He looked down at the shocked Hwoarang with an obnoxious smile as he thrust his fist into the air.

"I'M NUMBER ONE!"

 **Next chap: the mysterious friend of the bikers is revealed! Will this be Hwoarang's greatest opponent yet?**


	10. Chapter 10

"You gotta be kidding me... YOUR ass is their secret weapon?" Hwoarang groaned.

"Paul Phoenix? F-from the tournament?" Julia asked.

"So you've heard of me? I can't say I'm surprised." Paul said, his cheesy smile full of cockiness.

"We were in the King of Iron Fist Tournament together, you dumb shit." Hwoarang replied, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, that's right! And who won that tournament, hmmmmmm?!" Paul asked, striking a triumphant pose.

"Uhhhhh... Jin Kazama?"

As soon as Paul heard those words, his smile faded in an instant and his face twisted as if he was kicked in the balls. A vein in his forehead throbbed as he turned slowly and menacingly to Hwoarang and looked him in the eyes.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO! That little punk STOLE my victory, you hear me? I defeated Ogre! ME!"

"Paul, you're just butthurt because you were too stupid to finish the job." Hwoarang retorted. "The only reason you lost the tournament is because you got cocky and assumed victory just a liiiiiitle too fast."

"Grrrrr... well how far did YOU get, you little shit?!" Paul fired back.

Hwoarang was humbled a little after hearing that. "Guuuuh... f-fair enough."

"Excuse me, Mr. Phoenix... wh-why are you hanging out with a Korean biker gang?" Julia asked.

"They're old friends of mine." Paul replied. "I don't just ride in America, ya know. I've been to many far away countries on this old hawg. Made lots of friends on my travels, too."

"I see... well you picked some very bad bikers to befriend here. These guys are a bunch of lousy pissants!" Hwoarang added.

"H-hey! You started it, punk!" Broken Sunglasses Guy responded.

"Look, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm SORRY. Is that what you all want to hear?" Hwoarang said.

"That's not good enough. You drew blood. So now, my old buddy Paul here is gonna spill YOUR blood."

"Hey! He just apologized. Isn't that good enough for you?!" Julia yelled.

"Okay, everyone SHUT UP! You're givin me a headache." Paul yelled, putting his hand to his head. He approached Hwoarang and leaned down, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Listen...c-can we talk somewhere in private?"

Hwoarang gave a strange look. "Uhhh... sure."

The two of them pushed their way through the crowd and to a nice secluded area where they could have a discreet, man to man conversation.

"Listen... I really hate to put you in this position, but I don't have a choice." Paul said, shrugging his shoulders.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Look, kid... my goal in life is to be the toughest fighter in the universe. That means I can't just back down from a fight, ya know? I have a reputation to think of! Those guys... they're kinda counting on me to kick your ass and wreck your dojo."

"But they're a bunch of violent hoodlums, Paul! You're not really gonna condone that, are you? And here I thought you at least had some semblance of honor left in that giant head of yours. Let's just go over there and I'll apologize for everything and ask their forgiveness. It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Kid... I'm well aware they're bunch of bitter, vengeful assholes. But those guys look up to me. They RESPECT me! In their eyes, I'm the greatest fighter there is. I have to live up to their expectations! If I just pussy out and try to settle things with words, they'll no longer have that godlike image of me. I'm sorry kid, but this is happening whether you like it or not."

"So let me get this straight... you're gonna ruin everything I've worked for all for your stupid ego?!" Hwoarang yelled.

"Sorry it has to be that way, but it's a dog eat dog world. I've got ambitions, my friend. I have to prove to the world that there's no one better than me, and for that... I'm gonna have to knock your teeth out."

Paul tried to give Hwoarang a consoling pat on the shoulder, but he just angrily slapped Paul's hand away.

"I think someone needs to knock you back down to earth, Paul. Looks like I'm gonna be the one to do it."

Hwoarang turned and walked away. As he walked on, Paul called out for him one last time.

"Hey, kid!"

Hwoarang turned around angrily. "WHAT?!"

"I'll...I'll at least try to talk them out of attacking your dojo. Okay?"

"That... would be nice. Thank you."

The two of them walked back over to where the standoff was still taking place and they returned to their respective sides. Paul rejoined his Korean biker buddies and Hwoarang rejoined Park and Julia, and the two sides once again engaged in an intense staredown.

"So, is everything clear?" Broken Sunglasses Man asked.

"Yeah... so I guess there's no talking you out of this. I suppose apologizing won't do any good either." Hwoarang responded.

"Nope. You attacked my boys. You violated our bikes. And worst of all... worst of all..."

He couldn't even finish that sentence, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the broken pieces of his precious sunglasses. A sniffle escaped from his throat as he reached up and wiped a single tear that was shed for his fallen sunglasses.

"...Tomorrow, at sunrise. Me, my boys, and Paul here are all coming for you. We won't show mercy to you OR your dojo. We're gonna tear the place to the ground, and anyone who stands in our way... well, they're just collateral damage."

"I'll be waiting for you, you bastards." Hwoarang spat.

Those were the last words shared between them all as the bikers hopped back on their high powered machines and drove off into the night. Hwoarang was left there with just his thoughts swimming in his head. Julia approached him from behind and put her arms gently around his neck.

"You okay?" she whispered.

"I'm... I'm fine. I just need to call someone."

 **BACK AT THE DOJO...**

Julia stayed at Hwoarang's that night so she could be with him for emotional support. She hadn't told him yet that she was planning on fighting alongside him, but she had a feeling he already knew. Julia wasn't one to just stand on the sidelines and let evil prevail.

As Julia slept, Hwoarang quietly got out of bed and stepped out of the room. He went into a secluded area and sat down, his phone in his trembling hand. He flipped open the phone and scrolled through the contacts until he saw the desired name, then pressed the green button.

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Hwoarang?"_

"Yeah, it's me."

 _"Why are you calling me at this hour, boy? An old man needs his sleep."_

"There's plenty of time for that later, Baek. I just need to talk."

 _"How is the dojo doing?"_

"It's good. Profits are up, there's new students signing up all the time. Everyone likes me pretty well. But... there's one tiny problem. You see I... I pissed off a biker gang a while back. Well... now they want blood. But they don't want to just stop with me; they want to destroy EVERYTHING."

 _"Hmm...so violence begets violence once again. This is what I warned you about, my boy. I told you that living that lifestyle would only bring you despair. It seems you were a bit too late in changing your ways..."_

"I didn't call to get bitched at, old man! I called because I need your advice!"

 _"I'm afraid I have no advice to give, Hwoarang. What need do you have for it? You've done better for yourself in this short time than you did your entire lifetime of being under my wing. There's nothing I can tell you that will make things any better. The cards are in your hand, and you have the power to play them."_

"So what, do you expect me to fight them? Continue the cycle of violence?"

 _"I expect the same thing I've always expected of you... to be the best you can be. Hwoarang, you have a life worth living now. If you have to fight to protect that life, then with the power of right on your side, hold nothing back. I think you'll find that your power is far greater than you could ever imagine when you use it for a true purpose."_

"Well well well... the old man's cheering me on for once. Heh, well in that case I'll kick their asses extra hard. And I don't want any complaints, since I'm kicking their asses for righteousness!"

 _"...Just don't lose."_

Those were the last words spoken as the other end fell dead silent. Hwoarang smiled as he hung up the phone and went back to bed. He was so anxious that he forgot to be quiet getting back in bed and woke up Julia.

"Unghhh... H-Hwo? Is everything okay?" she asked. She snuggled up close to him and put her arms tight around his torso.

"I'm fine, baby." Hwoarang replied. "I'm just ready to whoop these motherf***ers."

 **Next Chap... FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**


	11. Chapter 11

Morning came a lot quicker than Hwoarang had wished for. His anxiety kept his eyes open most of the night, and it seemed like only a few minutes passed that he had finally managed to fall asleep before the alarm clock started blaring. Julia sprang out of bed and turned it off before turning to the groaning Hwoarang.

"Unghhhh...cmon Hwo. We gotta wake up and get ready."

"Ughhhh... what time is it?" Hwoarang asked with a groan.

"Don't worry, it's still dark outside. Cmon, let's make some coffee."

The two of them just sat and calmed their minds for a while as they sipped coffee to get their brains fully awoken. Julia could tell Hwoarang was nervous, so she offered some consoling words.

"...Hwo? You're gonna do great."

Hwoarang looked at her with a smile. "Glad you're rooting for me, heh."

"I'm more than just rooting for you. I'm fighting alongside you!"

"J-Jules it's too dangerous..."

"Aw, don't be silly. I care as much about this as you do, Hwo. You deserve happiness. You deserve everything that you've earned up to this point! I'm gonna protect what matters to you the most... because you matter to ME."

"Aw Jules... y-you're giving me butterflies... agh, I'm so anxious..."

"Hee hee... cmon, let's take a look outside."

The two of them set down their cups and left the warmth and sanctity of the dojo, stepping out into the cold dark morning air. They looked around; it was entirely desolate, save for one black figure nearby...

"Hey, is that...?"

Hwoarang squinted his eyes and looked over; it was Park, sitting on the nearby sidewalk with his head propped up on his hand. He was looking quite groggy, like he just woke up.

"It's Park! Do... do you think he'll help us?" Julia asked.

"Ah, who knows. Park just does whatever the f*** he wants." Hwoarang replied with a shrug.

"Should I bring him some coffee?"

"Nah. Dude has a job, he can buy his own damn coffee."

Hwoarang and Julia sat in the dojo and meditated, preparing for the moment the sun would come up and the epic battle for the dojo would commence. As Hwoarang closed his eyes and breathed, he took a moment to remember what he was fighting for. Things were so different over these past weeks; he had completely changed as a person. No longer did he feel the lust for violence; now, he fought only to protect what was important to him. This battle wasn't just for his life... it was for the dojo, the students, Julia, and his master. This battle was a test for him; if he was truly a changed man, nothing would prevent him from victory.

"H-Hwo! Open your eyes!"

Hwoarang snapped out of his deep trance and looked out the window; the sun was peeking through dark sky. It wouldn't be long now before the sky was bright as day.

"Shit... we gotta go outside and get ready."

Hwoarang turned to Julia and pulled her tight into his arms.

"Julia... are you sure about this? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, stop being dramatic Hwo. I can handle myself. Now kiss me and let's go kick some ass!"

Hwoarang smiled as he pressed his lips against hers and help it there for a few seconds. They both moaned deeply into each others' mouths before finally pulling away and rushing outside to man their battle stations. Park was already on his feet as they took positions on the nearby street corners. The three of them looked around, watching for the slightest movements.

That's when they heard it... the all too familiar sound of motorcycles.

"That must be them! GET READY, GUYS!" Hwoarang shouted.

Hwoarang took a deep breath. He could feel his body trembling at the stakes involved in this fight. This wasn't just a street brawl for fun; he was fighting for everything he held dear. He HAD to win.

The motorcycles closed distance and circled around the three fighters a few times, the bikers all sticking their tongues out and making threatening gestures like swiping their thumb across their neck. All of them were armed with various weapons, from knives to lead pipes. Broken Sunglasses Guy was wielding a baseball bat with several rusty nails hammered into it.

The eight gangsters screeched to a halt in front of the dojo as they all engaged in a staredown. Hwoarang, Julia and Park stood their ground and didn't tear their gaze away from the menacing bikers Hwoarang had once thrashed.

"Don't think this fight's gonna be the same, kid." Broken Sunglasses Guy said gruffly. "We brought some toys to even the odds."

"Where's Paul?" Hwoarang asked.

"Oh, he's on the way. Right...about...now."

Sure enough, a black motorcycle with flames painted on them flew in out of nowhere and touched down right in the middle of the motorcycle convoy. Judging by the huge frame and black jumpsuit with flames on it, it must have been Paul. Sure enough, that theory was confirmed when he stepped off the motorcycle and remove his helmet, freeing the large tower of blond hair that stood prominently underneath.

"Heyoooooo!" Paul greeted with a goofy smile. He rain his hand through his hair as he looked in the mirror and flashed his smile.

"Uhh... what the hell are you so cheery for?" Hwoarang asked.

"Hey, I'm just excited! I love me a good fight! RRRRRAAAAAGH!"

Paul thrust his fist in the air and yelled loudly, getting his blood pumping. He was feeling the exact opposite of Hwoarang, who wasn't at all excited to be fighting for his life.

Paul turned and looked at his colleagues, but when he saw what they were holding the smile faded from his face.

"Uhhh... why are you guys holding those weapons?"

"Th-they're just for self defense, that's all." Broken Sunglasses Guy shamelessly lied.

"Oh, well that's fine then. Now remember, we're just here to beat the crap out of Hwoarang, okay? No killing, and no attacking the dojo!" Paul ordered.

"Yes, Paul. Whatever you say..." Broken Sunglasses Guy said with a crooked smile.

"Alright, STAND BACK! I get the first swing!" Paul exclaimed.

"I'm ready for you, you big oaf!" Hwoarang fired back.

The two of them circled each other like animals, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was an intense battle of will; which one would strike first? Would their attack be successful or leave them wide open to a counter?

Being the brash and fiery individual he is, Paul made the first move as he charged forward with his fist drew back.

"UUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Paul lunged and thrust his fist with all of his might as he unleashed his mighty Phoenix Smasher. But Hwoarang was fast enough to easily dodge it as he swayed to the left and countered with a spinning heel kick. His foot swung around and caught Paul on the back of the head as he stumbled forward. Paul stayed on his feet, however, as he spun around with a backfist which just barely missed. As Hwoarang swayed back to dodge it, Paul capitalized on the opening and continued his combo by lunging forward with a vicious haymaker to the gut.

"OUUUUF!" Hwoarang wheezed as Paul's semi truck of a fist knocked the wind out of him. As Hwoarang hunched over, Paul utilized his Judo skills by locking his arm tight and sweeping his foot, sending him flying over Paul's shoulder and slamming to the ground. As Hwoarang hit the ground, Paul followed up with another vicious punch to the body, followed by the face.

"Hwo! Get up!" Julia cried.

Hwoarang grunted as he felt his adrenaline pumping, urging him to get to his feet. With all of his strength, Hwoarang sprang up and spun around behind Paul, grabbing his neck and cranking it. But Paul easily flipped him over his back and to the ground once again. Hwoarang's arm was free, however, so he was able to roll backwards to a safe distance and get back up.

"Now's our chance, boys! ATTACK!"

The bikers took advantage of Paul and Hwoarang being distracted as they fired up their bikes and prepared to charge headfirst into the dojo. They brandished their weapons as their wheels tore up the asphalt and their machines shot forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Julia yelled.

Julia ran forward and did a handstand, then sprung forward like a rocket with her left foot extended and smashed into the face of a biker. The man lost control of his bike and crashed on the sidewalk.

One of the bikers charged towards Park, lead pipe extended. He prepared to strike, but Park merely scoffed and threw a spinning kick to his chest. He was sent flying off the seat and hit the ground hard as his motorcycle swerved and tipped over. Park rolled forward and grabbed the lead pipe, then threw it like a javelin into the front tire of a nearby approaching biker.

"Ah! AAAAAAH!" The driver screamed as the bike crashed and sent him flying like a football.

"What the hell... I told those guys not to attack the dojo!" Paul yelled.

"Well, looks like they didn't listen." Hwoarang replied with a sarcastic look.

"Damn! Those guys really are assholes!"

"Yeah, I told you. Dumbass."

Julia leaped high into the air and came down, feet extended, onto the head of one of the bikers. He was knocked off and hit the ground as Julia commandeered his bike and steered it directly into another biker. The two bikes collided and sent that guy flying as well.

Two more bikers came towards Park, both with knives in their hands. Park just stood there, beckoning them to come forward with a maniacal grin.

"Heh heh heh... COME ON!" he yelled with his gruff, serial killer voice.

The two bikers threw their knives at him, but Park just grinned and threw a spinning kick which knocked them out of mid flight. He then turned around and sprinted towards the dojo wall. He ran up the wall and sprang off of it, throwing a flying kick to the left biker then bounced off of him and kicked the right one as well. They both fell off their bikes, which steered out of control and crashed in the street.

All of the bikers were downed, save for Broken Sunglasses Guy. With a scoff, he got off of his bike and approached Julia and Park, raising his baseball bat. He looked around at his fallen allies.

"What's the matter with you pussies? Get off your asses and let's rush these guys!"

Meanwhile, the battle was raging between Paul and Hwoarang. Paul tried a low kick, but Hwoarang countered by getting into Flamingo Stance and throwing a double kick to Paul's chest. As Paul recoiled, Hwoarang rushed forward with a flying kick to the face, followed by a spinning kick to his leg. Paul took the face shot, but he checked the leg kick and countered with a hammer fist that knocked Hwoarang to one knee.

"Ugh! Sh-shit..."

Hwoarang was too stunned to get up, and Paul drew his fist back and sent it flying into Hwoarang's chest like a speeding train. Hwoarang was knocked back several yards as he skidded across the hot asphalt.

"HA HA! TASTE MY POWAAAAH!"

"Shit... no wonder he made it to the finals..." Hwoarang coughed. He had to lay still for a while, as his body was too wrought with pain for him to even move a toe.

Hwoarang leaped back to his feet and sprinted to close distance. He threw a flying kick to Paul's chest, sending him back a step or two. He continued with a high kick to the head which was blocked, then followed up by going low to the waist. Paul also blocked that one, and he caught Hwoarang's foot in his hand.

"Oh shit."

Paul pulled Hwoarang close and grabbed him, then performed the classic Judo foot launch by falling on his back and extending his foot upward to send Hwoarang flying over him. Hwoarang used his agility to land on his feet, then closed distance and threw a one two punch to Paul's chin. The two jabs stunned Paul long enough for Hwoarang to throw a kick which slipped through Paul's defense and smashed into his cheek.

"UAAAGH!" he cried as the force of the blow knocked him to his knees.

"Go...DOWN!" Hwoarang yelled as he spun around and threw a low kick which caught Paul square on the nose and sent him down the rest of the way. He stayed down for a second, body curled up as he clutched his nose in pain. Hwoarang would have waited for him to get back up, but he was more concerned with protecting Julia and the dojo at the moment.

"Scuse me, Paul."

Hwoarang ran towards the second battle, which was taking place between Julia, Park, and the bikers.

"KYAAAAH!" one biker squealed as he thrust his knife towards Park. Park caught his arm and locked it tight between his leg joint. With a sadistic smile he twisted his leg and broke the guy's arm, eliciting a loud scream of pain from the poor goon. Park then finished the job by releasing his arm and knocking his lights out with a reverse kick to the face.

One man swung at Julia with a pipe, but she ducked and drove her palm into his gut, then went high with an uppercut and knocked him flat on his back. She anticipated the guy behind her and caught him with a spinning kick. The kick knocked him directly towards Park, who ping ponged the guy with a spinning heel to the face. He fell to the ground, out cold.

Julia lunged and threw a double fist to one biker, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to the ground, while Park threw a spinning heel strike and caught another goon square on his crown. He hit the ground facefirst, busting his chin on the concrete. Park spun around and kicked another one in the knee, following up with a jump kick to the face. One guy tried to stab Park from behind, but Julia grabbed the guy mid swing and suplexed him into the hard concrete.

Broken Sunglasses Guy watched in horror as all his buddies were knocked out by Julia and Park. Feeling desperate, he noticed the dojo was completely unguarded. With vengeance clouding his common sense, the leader of the bikers ran towards the dojo with his baseball bat raised, preparing to smash the windows. Unfortunately, he didn't notice Hwoarang closing in on him.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY DOJO!"

Hwoarang plowed into Broken Sunglasses Guy and tried to tackle him, but the man was too large and simply tossed him aside. Hwoarang got up and the two sworn enemies locked eyes.

"Kid... you took something precious from me. Now I gotta take something precious from you."

"Oh please. Why can't you just buy another pair of sunglasses?"

"You have NO IDEA how much I paid for those!"

"Well that's your fault, not mine. I mean, why the hell would you pay a lot for sunglasses? They're just black things you wear on your face. THEY ALL LOOK THE SAME!"

"NO THEY DOOOOOOOOOON'T!"

The biker gang leader charged towards Hwoarang and threw an overhead swing with his baseball bat. The bat crashed into the concrete and Hwoarang simply stomped the wooden object, breaking it in half. Broken Sunglasses Guy was left with nothing but the handle, much to his shock and annoyance.

"Grrrr... who needs it?!"

He tossed the bat aside and put his hands up, preparing to box Hwoarang. He threw a left, which was dodged. He threw another left, which Hwoarang parried with a spinning kick followed by a front kick to the chin.

"AHH! Shit!"

The biker backed up and cursed a few times, rubbing his face. With a growl, he interlaced his hands and threw a wild swinging double fist which Hwoarang easily sidestepped to evade. He threw a kick to the ribs which connected, then went high with a kick to the face which was blocked. The biker leader still stumbled, due to the pain in his side.

"GRRRAGH!" he howled as he threw his own kick and Hwoarang raised his forearms to block it. The kick still managed to knock him back a bit, and the biker leader capitalized with a spinning kick to the chest. Hwoarang was knocked down, but he managed to stay on one knee.

"Yeeeeah you like that, prick?"

Hwoarang scoffed and got up. He brushed off his shirt, like the kick was just a nuisance to him. This angered Broken Sunglasses Guy quite a bit.

"Grrrrrrr! AAAAAGH!"

Broken Sunglasses Guy made a foolish error when he blindly tried to shoot for a takedown. It was so telegraphed that Hwoarang saw it coming a mile away. As the man charged forward to tackle him, Hwoarang smiled and threw a flying kick to his chin which knocked him on his back instantly thanks to his momentum coming forward. He was out cold, just like that.

"Ha! Welp, so much for these idiots. Hey Julia! Park! How you guys doing?"

Hwoarang looked over and was greeted by the sight of Park dropping the last assailant with a kick to the face. Julia was sitting on top of a pile of unconscious bodies as she flashed Hwoarang a smile and a thumbs up.

"Looks like we did it..." Hwoarang muttered. He was starting to feel a lot better now.

Unfortunately, Hwoarang's celebration was cut short when Paul got back to his feet.

"Hey! We're not done yet!"

Hwoarang rolled his eyes and turned back around, coming face to face with Paul. His nose was pouring a crimson waterfall; it was probably broken.

"Dammit Paul, can't we just stop already? You're buddies already got their asses kicked. It's over."

"You idiot! This isn't about their stupid little revenge plot!" Paul yelled, getting into stance. "This is about one thing, and one thing only... ME!"

"Ugh, Paul... you're never gonna learn." Hwoarang replied, shaking his head with pity.

"I don't have to learn! I'm the toughest fighter in the universe! I MAKE THE RULES, BIYATCH!"

Paul closed distance and threw a leg kick, staggering Hwoarang as he followed up with a vicious left. Hwoarang swayed out of the way and threw a heel kick to Paul's shin. Paul hunched over and exposed his shoulders, giving Hwoarang an opening as he leaped on top of Paul's shoulder and vaulted into the air. In midair, Hwoarang spun around and threw a devastating kick to the back of the head. Paul hit the ground facefirst with a loud THUD! Hwoarang could tell he was seriously injured, as he was struggling to get back up. The ground was becoming red from the blood his face was producing.

"Ugh.. uhh... uh.. n-not... over... yet..." Paul groaned as he tried to get back up. He lifted himself up, but he just fell back down. Cursing, he spat some blood from his mouth.

"Listen, Paul...my master told me that your power is greatest when you have a purpose to fight for. But right now, you're fighting me for no good reason! THAT'S why you're losing."

"B-But... my ambition... I have to be... the greatest fighter... in the..."

"Paul, there's other times and places for you to prove yourself. Right now isn't that time! Look, I just want to go inside my dojo and celebrate with Julia. I don't feel like dealing with this anymore! Don't you get it? I just fought and protected everything important to me. I protected my master's legacy, just like he wanted me to. I'm tired! Please... please just get out of here. We can settle things in the next tournament, okay?"

Paul just laid there in silence for a moment, taking in Hwoarang's words. He had a point; to be honest, Paul didn't really feel like fighting right now either, which was a strange feeling for him. Maybe this SHOULD wait until another time...

"...Fine. You're right... this isn't the right time to prove myself. But mark my words, kid... I'm the strongest fighter there is. When we meet in the tournament, I won't hold back on you!"

"Fine, whatevs. You really are a stubborn bastard, Paul. Hey... um, do you want me to take a look at your face?"

Paul finally got back to his feet, dusting himself off. "Naaah, I'll be fine. Welp, I guess I'm off. See ya around, Hwoarang."

And with that, Paul got on his motorcycle and sped off. Finally... the conflict was over. Hwoarang and Julia looked at each other with a smile; they both knew exactly what the other was thinking...

"Jules...call the police."

 **TO BE CONCLUDED!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Special thanks to DaMastah101, the one who requested this. Sorry it took SO many months to finally do this thing lol. Thanks to all who read this, especially my loyal followers. Enjoy this nice little conclusion!**

The battle was over: the biker gang was arrested for attempted murder, Paul went back to America to prepare for his next battle, and Hwoarang had finally proven himself truly worthy by protecting the dojo that he once didn't give a crap about. He had nothing more to prove at this point to anybody, not even himself. He was everything Baek told him he could be... and it felt great. Now there was nothing left to do but reap the rewards for his faith and courage.

"It just felt weird, Jules..." Hwoarang said softly to Julia. The two of them were just chilling out on Hwoarang's bed, Hwoarang laying in her arms as Julia gently caressed his hair.

"What did?"

"I didn't feel the urge to fight... when I faced Paul, I just wanted that fight to end as quickly as possible. My heart just wasn't in it."

"Looks to me like you've lost your lust for violence. I think you realize now that there's a right time for fighting. You've really grown up, Hwo."

"Sh-shut up. I AM grown!"

"Oh, you know what I mean silly."

Julia leaned down and kissed Hwoarang's forehead, but Hwoarang wanted a little more than that. With a devious smile, he leaped out of Julia's arms and tackled her, pinning her down.

"WAAH! H-Hwo! S-stop it! Hahahaha! Stooop!"

But Hwoarang didn't listen as he planted kisses up and down her chest and neck, making Julia giggle wildly at the tingly sensations of his lips on her skin. The two of them just wrestled for a while on the bed, laughing and just enjoying each others' tight embrace. Finally, after a few wild minutes, the two of them died down and returned to their relaxing positions.

"Ahhh... Hwo, I've had so much fun with you in Korea." Julia said softly.

"Well, I've enjoyed you being here..." Hwoarang mumbled, a little blush forming on his cheeks.

The two of them were silent for a moment. Julia had something to say, but she was mentally preparing herself before she said a word. She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths before finally opening her mouth.

"H-Hwo... I really want to stay here with you longer, but I'm afraid I have to go back home soon..."

"R-really?"

"Well, I do work for G Corporation... I can't just stay here the rest of my life. You understand, don't you Hwo?"

Hwoarang let out a loud sigh. "Yeeeeah... I knew it was coming eventually. I just kept hoping you wouldn't bring it up."

"Aw Hwo..."

Julia planted a tiny kiss on his cheek before continuing. "You know we can see each other again. I'll come visit you, or you can come visit me! Besides, there's always the King of Iron Fist Tournament. Besides, we have each others' numbers."

"But... I don't want you to leave! Not when things are going so great! Jules, you've helped me out so much these past weeks I can't even begin to return the favor. You stayed by my side through all of it, putting up with all my whining and lack of confidence and stuff. Any time I needed to talk or confront Baek or fight a vicious gang of bikers, you were there! If you leave... then what if I can't do this on my own?"

"Oh come on Hwo, you don't need my help. You're strong enough on your own. But if it's any consolation, you can call me anytime for support. I'm always here for you."

"Ah, thanks Jules. You know, you're the only girl I've ever really cared about..."

The two of them pressed lips and tightened their embrace as Julia decided to give Hwoarang a little parting gift. This would be their last day together, so Julia wanted to make it special. They spent their day as good as they had spent any other: dinner, a fun time in town, and some sweet love under the sheets.

The next day, Julia was gone. Hwoarang had helped her with her luggage, gone with her to the airport, kissed her goodbye... and just like that, she was gone. He was all alone now, left to take on the mental burden of running the dojo by himself. But he wasn't sad or discouraged; Julia had given him all the support he needed to handle things himself from here on out.

 **BACK AT THE DOJO...**

Hwoarang whistled a tune as he sprayed window cleaner on his new and improved window that he had installed, courtesy of Jin's wallet. It was just about time to open up for the day, and Hwoarang was making sure the dojo was nice and tidy. After he looked around and saw that everything was in order, he decided to go out and sweep up the sidewalk.

As Hwoarang stepped outside, he was greeted by the sight of Park who was loitering as usual.

"You're still here?! Dammit Park, I don't want you hanging outside here when I open the dojo! You're gonna scare the kids away!"

Park just stared back at Hwoarang, saying nothing. His face was stone solid.

"Look, I appreciate everything you did for me. What do you want, money?"

Park oddly didn't respond like Hwoarang had expected. Instead of demanding payment, he simply turned around and walked away, waving goodbye. Hwoarang had a feeling he was going away for good this time.

"Hey! Why don't you go visit the old man once in a while, you bastard!" Hwoarang called out. In typical fashion, Park just kept walking onward and didn't even acknowledge Hwoarang's words.

"Speaking of which, I need to check up on him today. Bastard is prolly sipping mojitos and playing golf with his crusty old buddies..."

And with that, Hwoarang went back inside and prepared for another "pleasant conversation" with his constantly grumpy slave driver of a master... a master who he was now eternally grateful to, whether he wanted to admit it or not. As Hwoarang stepped inside and closed the door, he made sure to change the sign to "OPEN".

 **THE END**


End file.
